


That One Night

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a theater kid, But people liked it so I kept writing, ELISA IS A BEAN, Gayness, JOHN AND ALEX GET UR SHIT TOGETHER, John is a band nerd, LAMS EVENTUALLY THOUGH, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Not really though, SO U CAN BE GAY TOGETHER, Slow Burn, So my friends tell me?, andrew jackson is a dick, bc this is funny?, fuck donald trump, happiness, hella slow burn, if you read this im sorry?, im currently editing this and changing the first person to third, just u wait, oh my, protect her, protectalex2k17, shit im sorry, so dont freak out if this is all over the place, srry not srry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elisa Reign finds Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens in the woods at the crack of dawn and helps them adapt to the twenty first century, which includes updating them on what they missed and telling them IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY.I update every now and then, well maybe. If I don't please don't bring the pitch forks. I like to live?





	1. "YOU RACIST, HOMOPHOBIC, ASSHOLE!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is-was a joke, I wrote it as an essay for English class, it wasn't supposed to go this far. But here I am publishing it, whoops. This is funny, I swear, like if you want pain there will be some? WELL WELCOME TO MY RODEO?

Elisa Reign was walking in the woods, when she saw a strange fire which was unusual because no one had been here since Valley Forge. She heard a loud cackle when two people suddenly walked out from behind a tree. Elisa was startled at first then she then realized something they looked a lot like our American Revolution Martyrs, John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton. When she realized it she started to freak out because _her gay sons!_

They looked up when they heard Elisa started to scream “OH MY GOD IT’S YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!” they looked confused and slightly scared when she started to run up to them. Elisa went to hug them when John took out his sword and held it in her direction. “Take one more step toward us and I won’t hesitate.” he said calmly.

Elisa’s eyes grew wide and she stumbled to take a few steps back and said “ W-wait hold on, I’m not any danger I’m just your average fifteen year old girl.” She said frantically. John Laurens spoke up again “And who exactly do you think you are?” He looked at me. "Oh me? I’m Elisa, Elisa Reign sir, It’s a pleasure to meet you, you too Alexander Hamilton.” Elisa stated rather quick.

It was Alexander’s turn to speak up “H-how do you know our names exactly?” He looked at her with pure confusion in his wide dark brown eyes.

“The actual question is why are you in the twenty-first century?” Elisa questioned, because _what the actual fuck_. Alexander spoke up again “What exactly do you mean twenty-first century last time I checked it was the seventeen hundreds?”

Elisa was quick to take out her phone and turned it on, showing the date, time, and her Lams background whoops. “Actually sir it’s March 27th 2017. Bienvenidos mes amies.” Elisa said using a few words that she had learned in Spanish class and some random French that had come to mind.

At this time John had still had his sword out and he put it back in its rightful place and quickly apologized about threatening Elisa. “We came out here to find some wood and we heard loud screaming, so I immediately thought we were in immediate danger, so sorry about that.”

“Nah sir, it’s cool.” She said. Alexander spoke up again “Wait, what is a phone and why is it so small?” He asked questionably.

“Sir this is an IPhone six. All phones are portable and the only time we need electricity is when we have to charge it when the battery dies.” Elisa said knowingly.  
“I know we are from the seventeen hundreds but can you stop calling us “sir” it’s making me feel old.” John cheekily smiled. “And I’m only 16, and Alex is 15.”

“No problem si-,” She cut herself off before John could correct her again. “So what should I call you guys then?” Elisa questioned them. “ALSO WHEN CAN I GET MY HUG WITH MY GAY SONS??” They were about to hug her when Hamilton realized what she had just said and shushed her loudly like someone was listening to us.

“What the- how did you know that? Are you trying to get us hung?” he said alarmed.

“In my defense it is the twenty first century and IT’S OKAY TO BE GAY!” Elisa screamed loudly.

“You won’t be hung, there is freedom for all! OOH AND GAY PRIDE PARADES AND EQUALITY FOR ALL EVEN WOMAN AND ALL RACES! NO SLAVERY! Well sort of now that Trump is the president, we have to fight for equal rights because he is a racist and sexist. BUT FREEDOM MAN!!”

“DID YOU HEAR THAT HAMMY! I’M SO PROUD NO SLAVERY JUST LIKE I WAS FIGHTING FOR WE ARE FREE HAMMY! RAISE A GLASS TO FREEDOM!” Laurens screamed five times louder than ELisa.

“WAIT DID YOU SAY IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY? AND GAY'S THE WORD FOR _LIKING_ THE SAME GENDER?” John asked.

“HELL YEAH I DID!” Elisa yelled.

He spoke up again “HAMMY DID YOU HEAR THAT IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY! SO WE CAN DO THIS IN PUBLIC WITHOUT BEING HUNG?” he pecked Hamilton on the lips as a joke, and Elisa was actually fangirling on the inside.

Finally they pulled Elisa into a bone crushing hug and said “YAYAY FOR THE GAY!” Well at least John did.

“HAMMY CAN WE TAKE CARE OF HER? I MEAN SHE’S JUST ALL ALONE IN THE WOODS! WHO LETS THEIR KID JUST WANDER OUT IN THE WOODS LATE AT NIGHT? He asked.

“Ya’ll do now I have a family right? And I’m not 5, I’m 15. My family just doesn’t know I left, I may or may not have snuck out here to just get out of the house.” Elisa spoke coolly with her slight southern accent showing, you could tell because they were in Pennsylvania and people most certainly didn’t say “y'all” and most people from her school said that it was apparent that she had to be from the South because of the way she spoke.

“Now what is a young lady like you sneaking out of your house to walk in a camping site from apparently over two-hundred years ago?” he asked. “Hey what are you saying I’m lying about what year or century it is? Because unlike ya’ll I know exactly the date and the time.” Elisa vexed, her smile turning into a frown.

“Okay, okay, slow down there kiddo no one is saying any of that, but you mentioned a president Trump? You’re saying George Wash isn’t the President anymore? WHAT? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? WHO THE HELL IS TRUMP?” Alexander said visibly upset.

“Si-” Elisa once again cut herself off , “Alexander once again you guys died 200 years ago, I personally loved Obama he was amazing, but not perfect, and both his campaigns were amazing his first slogan was ‘Hope.’ and his last was ‘Change.’ He is the reason you guys can get legally married he made it all legal! Where as Trump is a racist, homophobic, asshole!” She said excitedly, she loved to talk about Obama and politics. Especially, politics.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I WANT TO MEET HIM! HE SOUNDS LIKE A GOD! THAT GOD BEING OBAMA! NOT TRUMP! FUCK YOU TRUMP! YOU RACIST, HOMOPHOBIC, ASSHOLE!” John said loudly.


	2. “Okay so it started on a rainy day in February.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too excited to wait until Friday so.. HERE 
> 
> Also I don't know history so don't expect to this to be accurate, basically everything happened sooner, which is why Alex and Johnnyboi are so young. I'll go more into detail as the story progresses on. Trust me I know this sounds hella confusing, but trust me it is. 
> 
> Well here's chapter two! ENJOY!

**X**

John, Alex, and Elisa were at the coffee shop Steamy Turtles, and Elisa decided to pull out her laptop to finish her essay when John basically screamed out in terror “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DEVICE? IS IT A BOMB?!?”

“No John it’s my laptop that I write essays on, and do homework on? See?” Elisa moved next to him and showed him the keys and the screen. His eyes lit up in excitement.

“WAIT SO YOU CAN TYPE ON THIS? WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO?” he said excitedly

“Well you can also watch funny videos, LOOK AT THIS IT’S ONE OF MY FAVORITE YOUTUBERS! SHANE DAWSON!” She yell-whispered because they were in a coffee shop.

“Youtuber? What’s a youtuber?” Alex questioned.

In that moment Elisa realized Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens living in the twenty first century was not going to be easy, there was so much she had to explain to them, things they could and couldn't do, they were already pretty proper which was great for her, but she wanted to explain things they could do without having to fear they would get hung.

“You see Alex, a Youtuber is a person who makes videos for the internet and post them on the internet for other people to watch.” Elisa explained.

“Well before I actually go into detail about the whole twenty first century, I think I should catch you guys up on what you missed when you guys died, and well also before because I have a history test and who better to explain to be then one of our Founding Fathers and America's Sweetheart?” She said grinning at them.

“Sure I’d love to explain everything that happened in the war and battles! And Laurens here can explain what he did and what he remembers from the war! And you can fill us in on what we missed! Like new presidents and laws!” Alex said happily.

“SURE BUT WHEN I GET TO PRESIDENT JACKSON YOU GUYS WILL RIOT!” She whisper yelled again.

“Jackson?” John asked.

“Yes Andrew Jackson our 7th president, our WORST PRESIDENT.” Elisa explained. Boy, did she really dislike Jackson. _Asshole bitch ass Jackson_ is what I liked to call him.

Elisa opened her backpack and pulled out her journal, highlighter, multi colored pens, a series of history books, and a mechanical pencil. She laid all her stuff out on their table and got ready to take notes on what Hammy boy and Johnny boy were about to explain. They both looked astonished on the amount of stuff she'd pulled out in preparation.

“What is all this?” John and Alex questioned at the same time.

“It’s all things I use to take notes.” They both gave her a strange look.

“Hey! Don’t give me that look! I can only remember stuff if I draw out diagrams and take colorful elaborate notes! FIGHT ME!” She whisper yelled once again.

“Okay, now explain everything that ever happened and then I’ll get into everything you guys missed, you guys have the easier job you guys lived it. I have over two hundred years over history to update you guys on.” Elisa snarkily, but jokingly remarked. Two hundred years was a lot of time. How do history teachers do it? Props to them, they deserve more credit.

“Okay so it started on a rainy day in February.” Alex stated. John shot him a weird look and snorted.

“Nah, I’m just kidding with you kiddo.” He started again “I dropped out of Columbia university to join the war, there I met Burr, that being Aaron Burr. Then through George my man, then I met _my man_ if you know what I mean.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Her and John.

John and Elisa busted out laughing and received rude looks for disturbing everyone’s peace and quiet.

“I’m sorry!” Elisa said to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of chapter two? Did ya like it? Comment please! I love reading them! Also I know this is short! Don't worry! Friday's update will be longer!


	3. “Oh god, go easy on the guy though, he is dead.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUTIES. THAT IS ALL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYAY I'M BACK! HERE'S FRIDAYS UPDATE!

**One Week Later**  
  
_After she had finish explaining everything Alex and John had missed they seemed to adapt to the twenty first century pretty well. Who would have thought Alexander Hamilton could emoji talk better than a fifteen year old girl? And John killed spelling he was a fantastic speller, unlike her who couldn't even spell girl without getting the “i” and “r” confused._

_Also who would have ever thought that, Alexander Hamilton in the weeks of him being here, managed to get a twitter and got blocked by Trump the president of the United States in a matter of three days?_

_Alexander and John also agreed with her about how Andrew Jackson was by far our WORST president not including Trump._

_“HOW COULD HE JUST KICK THEM OUT OF THEIR LAND? THAT IS LIKE COMING INTO MY HOUSE AND KICKING ME OUT TO USE MY KITCHEN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! HOW DARE HE!” Alex had whispered yelled at the coffee shop._

_“THAT WAS THE EXACT EXAMPLE I USED WHEN WE WERE DEBATING IN CLASS! IT WAS SO MESSED UP! THEY WON THE CASE TOO! AND HERE COMES JACKSON SAYING, 'HEY I'M THE PRESIDENT LET ME JUST KICK THEM OUT AND MAKE THEM WALK THE TRAIL OF TEARS!' NO FUCK YOU JACKSON!” Elisa stated angrily, nostrils flaring._

_“Why are you guys getting so riled up about a guy that has almost been dead for over 200 years?” John stated like he wasn’t a dead guy from the seventeen hundreds._

_Elisa gave John a “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN” look and he leaned forward and said “HEY! WHAT WAS THAT LOOK FOR? WHAT IS IT BECAUSE I’M A TWO HUNDRED YEAR OLD DEAD GUY?” he yelled._

_“YES THAT IS EXACTLY WHY!” she said laughing. Him and Alex both burst out laughing. Elisa was glad they'd decided on a coffee shop rather than the library where they'd originally planned to go to learn history, that she hadn’t been taught yet, they for sure would have been kicked out, because boy are they loud._

_Elisa continued to tell them about the Seneca Falls convention, the Civil War, and the World War, god bless the internet honestly and the free wifi at the coffee shop. Without it they would all be royally fucked because no way in hell was she taking these two loud dorks to the library._

Once they were all caught up with the history they missed, Alex and John counted telling me about the American Revolution, the Battle of Yorktown and several other things. “Wow, honestly my teachers are going to think I’m some sort of child prodigy because I know so much now that they haven’t even taught us. Half of the stuff I told you guys I won't learn for a long ways to come, but it’s nice knowing it just in case of a random test. Knowledge is power.” She said.

“Yeah, maybe now we should work on your spelling because like no offense or anything but your spelling is shit.” John teased. Elisa's mouth dropped in shock. _DID SHE JUST GET INSULTED BY JOHN LAURENS WHAT THE HELL._

“HEY IN MY DEFENSE, I’M GOOD AT OTHER THINGS LIKE MEMORIZING RANDOM FACTS ABOUT HISTORY, SCIENCE, AND ENGLISH WHEN I DON’T HAVE TO SPELL! BAD SPELLING RUNS IN THE BLOOD!” She whisper yelled.

“Maybe we should work on that? I mean you can’t be that bad of a speller? I just think your brain is going miles a minute and your hand can’t keep up so it results to you forgetting to write or type certain letters, or forget your rules of spelling. I have the same problem.” Alex smiled.

_Finally someone knew the struggle._

“EXACTLY! But honestly sometimes I just get confused and stare at the word too long and it just trips me out.” Elisa said starting to go into a daze.

“Elisa, are you sure you aren’t on something? Like drugs? Because only someone who was on something would do that. That are you just really are something else.” Alex said and Elisa snapped out of her daze.

“Honestly I think it’s the second one because I mean we all met in the woods at the crack of dawn.” John defended sort of, but of course didn’t miss his shot to crack a joke.

“See what I did there ‘crack of dawn?’ I’m so funny honestly, I crack myself up.” he cackled.

“I PROMISE I’M NOT ON ANYTHING I’M JUST SOMETHING ELSE! OR MAYBE I AM ON CRACK JOHN!” She replied laughing along just as much. Alex just looked at us and gave us the “why are you like this look.”

Elisa's phone dinged bringing them out of their cackling session.

John reopened his book he had closed while laughing his ass off and Alex went back to writing a fifth page of notes stating clearly why he hated Jackson and Trump, and Elisa looked down at my phone to read my text.

**MESSY TREENS GROUP CHAT**

**FROM QUEER** : HEY DO YOU GUYS WANT TO HAVE A CRYING PARTY THIS WEEKEND WITH ME?

 **FROM BANGER** : Sure, but only if there isn’t any DEMONS THIS TIME.

 **FROM QUEER** : FUCK YOU!

 **FROM BANGER** : SORRY I DON’T TAKE OFFERS!

 **FROM QUEER** : YES, I KNOW, YOU GIVE THEM :)

 **FROM PAPI** : WTF GUYS IT’S FIVE PM! IT’S WHY PAST MY BEDTIME!

 **FROM QUEER** : WTF, WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIIIIIS.

 **FROM PAPI:** HEY, I NEED SLEEP!

 **FROM BANGER:** IT'S FUCKING 5 PM ON A FRIDAY!

 **FROM PAPI** : IT’S NEVER TOO EARLY FOR BED!

 **FROM ME (FATHER 47)** : GUYS STOP ARGuING JFC. YOU CAN SLEEP WHENEVER YOU WANT AND YOU DO GIVE OFFERS. ALSO WHEN IS THE CRYING PARTY BECAUSE IT’S NOT A TRUE CRYING PARTY WITHOUT ME.

 **FROM QUEER:** SATURDAY AT 7 PM?

 **FROM BANGER** : Sounds good.

 **FROM ME (FATHER 47)** : OKAY I’LL FLY DOWN THERE. SEE U THERE HOES.

Elisa looked up from my phone and immediately remembered she was supposed to hang out with her fake 'adoptive parents' this Saturday. _FUCK_.

“Hey guys, would you be mad if I ditched our movie night on Saturday night and instead we flew down to SOUTH TEXAS TO FLY TO MY FRIENDS HOUSE?” Elisa questioned.

“HELL YEAH LET'S GO! WE WILL HAVE A BLAST WITH YOUR FRIENDS! I CAN’T WAIT!” John replied excitedly looking up from his book, then looking right back down. Alex shook his head happily in agreement, while still writing his notes and smearing pen ink all over his hands.

“Okay thanks guys!” Elisa replied happily, putting her phone on silent and then placing it on the table and turning her laptop back on. She was almost done with her extra credit paper about the American Revolution, boy was her teacher going to be proud. Mr. Sniffles was the best history teacher she had ever had.

An hour or so had passed when Alex stood up from where he was sitting to grab another pen from his satchel. Elisa looked up from her laptop.

 “Did your pen run out of ink or are you just stretching?”

“Actually I’m getting another paper because I just finished my tenth sheet.” He replied.

John and Elisa both looked up at him, their months dropping opened, then they looked each other then back at Alex, “WAIT! You are saying you have ten sheets of paper front and back with points of why you don’t like Andrew Jackson and Trump? What the hell Alex.” John said astonished.

“Hey do you think I can borrow those for another debate about Jackson? It’s too see if your opinion has changed, which mine clearly hasn’t. If anything I don't like him even more than before. I really would like to get my point across.” Elisa asked.

“Sure kiddo. You don’t hold back, you win that debate! Crush Andrew Jackson and Trump!” Alex said enthused with the idea of crushing Jackson and Trump in a debate. Man, Elisa's class sure was going to be in for a treat after we get back from Christmas break.

“Oh god, go easy on the guy though, he is dead,” John spoke up looking up at Alex.

“BUT HE WAS A TERRIBLE PERSON JOHN! HE DESERVES TO BE DESTROYED!” Alex said snarkily.

“Hammy, _mon cher_ , I understand that, but I’m sure he got what he deserved. History has it’s eyes on everyone.” John said calmly looking back down to his book.

Alex calmed down after that and took out five more pages of clean paper and began to write more points down.

Elisa, on the other hand, had finally, after two weeks finished her essay. A whole twenty pages of words all edited and punctuated to the tee. She double checked her work for any errors and finally sent her essay into Mr. Sniffles. Elisa closed her laptop and slid it inside her bag and let out a sigh of relief.

Elisa thought she would never finish that essay. God bless Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens for all the bonus information that she had noted in her color coded notes.

Elisa stood up to stretch and John looked up from his book, We Are the Ants, “Are you ready to head out?” Elisa nodded while yawning.

She checked the time 9:03 PM. _WHAT WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR FIVE HOURS!? GOD DAMMIT._

Alex and John stood up from their seats gathering up their stuff quickly, Alex had written twenty pages of points about Jackson and Trump comparing them to King George III, and his ruling along with Hitler and the Nazis. She would have done that exact comparison too. She usually does when describing Trump and Jackson.

They walked out the coffee shop and went back to Elisa's house, her mom was okay with them staying in the basement.

They got inside the house and went to the basement, because they didn’t feel like the climbing the stairs to get to Elisa's room, so they opted on the basement which required little to no work. They became like Elisa's cool trendy older brothers, just like she'd always wanted. She grew up the only child.

They had basically adopted her at this point, and John had a habit of calling her kiddo, and Alex calling her Ellie from the South when her accent got a little too thick. But in her defense John’s accent would get thick at times, because of him being from South Carolina and Elisa being from South Texas so they would both get teased. While Alex was from the Caribbean so he certainly, didn’t have a southern accent.

They all flopped down on the couch and turned on their favorite show Stranger Things. John and Alex were arguing about who was really the main character, Alex saying Mike, John saying Eleven, and Elisa's saying there is no true main character.

Elisa's mom called them to dinner and they ate and then went to go get ready for bed while John and Alex started another episode of Stranger Things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID YOU THINK? Did ya like it? Comment below please! I love hearing your feedback!


	4. “HEY DON’T TALK ABOUT MILTON LIKE THAT!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex attend school with Elisa. Let's just say it doesn't go too well. I'm sorry in advance.  
> TW: gay slurs  
> ILY GUYS SM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIYYYAA I'M HERE! I'M SORRY BTW ILY GUYS! 
> 
> ALSO someone mentions something about them (Alex and John) being brothers but, that is incorrect, they just spend so much time together it seems like that. But they also have the same guardian sort of, but not really. It's like that because they all live under the same roof. There is more about their whole situation in later chapters, I promise. I know it is starting to get confusing. SO SORRY ABOUT THAT.

**X**

We all got up early to go to school. It was the first day back from Christmas/Winter break. And, Alex and John’s first day in class. I, on this wonderful Monday morning of course, tripped over my feet and fell down the stairs. I got back up and hurried back up the stairs to grab my brace which wasn’t unusual, I sprained my wrist about once a week after I broke it.

I slipped on my brace and walked down the stairs carefully this time. I sat at the table and served myself some breakfast while Alex and John came out bickering of course.”Alex I'm telling you Eleven is totally the main character!” John said. “No John, Mike is obviously the main character!” Alex said.

“BOTH OF YOU please, be quiet there is NO MAIN CHARACTER! I’m just trying to eat my eggs and not move my wrist!” I yelled irritated. They had been fighting over this for at least ten days. Or at least it felt like ten days, but I tend to be on the melodramatic side all the time.

“Now both of you sit down and eat we have school in an hour.” I calmly said. They both seemed to notice the brace on my wrist at the same time. “Wait what happened to your wrist this time?” John and Alex both said shoveling food into their mouths. In their defense John was sixteen and Alex was fifteen and they were growing boys but they sure could eat.

“So, this morning I fell down the stairs and landed on my wrist and it’s probably sprained, but it’s fine because I’m used to spraining it.” I said like it was the most casual thing, like talking about the weather or something.

“Ellie, you have to be more careful sooner or later it is just going to be immobile.” Alex said concerned. The doctors had told me that but it’s not my fault I’m not coordinated!

“Yeah Elisa, you need to stop falling and tripping over your own feet it’s getting bad, sooner or later you're gonna brake your back or your leg.” John said.

“Okay I’m working on it, but I can’t control it! I’m just clumsy.” I said taking a large gulp of orange juice. “Trust me, we know. Since we’ve been here that is over a month, we have seen you with a brace on at least five times and we've seen you fall more times than I can count on my fingers and toes.” John said.

I rolled my eyes while taking my last bite of my eggs. I stood up and placed my plate in the dishwasher. I just wanted this week to go by already so I could fly down to Texas for that sleepover. My mom couldn’t go this time, so John and Alex were coming.

My mom had officially got them legalized, so they could come with me. So now they were my legal “adoptive parents” because it is just an ongoing joke, them being my “parents”, god that would be a disaster.

I walked up the stairs once again carefully and grabbed my backpack and my instrument. I threw my backpack down the stairs and slid my cased instrument down the stairs. Then once again carefully walked down the steps.

“Are you guys ready to go?” My mom yelled from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth. “Yes mom!” All three of us yelled back. “Okay go ahead and start loading up, Elisa turn on the car!” My mom yelled. “Okie dokie!” I said.

I put my backpack on my shoulder, grabbed the car keys, and my instrument. Unlocking the car I basically threw my backpack across the car and carefully placed my instrument in the passenger's seat.

I started up the car and climbed across the car, because I was too lazy to walk to the other side of the car. John and Alex got into the car with all their stuff still arguing about whether or not there was a main character.

Mom finally locked the door to the house and climbed into the car and began to back out of the driveway. “Mom I have company meeting after school till six fifteen.” I said. “YOU NERD!” John teased. “YOU THEATER GEEK!” Alex teased after.

“HEY! LET ME BE A NERD IF I WANT TOO! I WILL THROW MY INSTRUMENT AT YOU!” I yelled. “Now we both know you wouldn’t do that you're too maternal over that piece of metal.” John said teasing me once again. “HEY DON’T TALK ABOUT MILTON LIKE THAT! AND JOHN HOW DARE YOU! YOU PLAY THE TRUMPET! AND ALEX YOU’RE JUST AS MUCH OF A THEATER GEEK AS ME!” I said arguing with them.

“Oh my god you didn't! YOU NAMED IT!?” Alex and John said bursting out with laughter. “I’VE HAD IT LONGER THAN SEVEN YEARS FIGHT ME!” I yelled back giggling at this whole conversation. 

“YES, I DO PLAY THE TRUMPET, BUT I HAVEN’T NAMED IT LIKE YOU!” John yelled, defending himself, flinging his arms in the air.

“Okay! All of you guys be quiet all this laughing is driving me to a migraine.” My mom said laughing along with us. “Sorry mom.” We all said, we really did get out of control with all the teasing and laughing, but hey we act siblings.

We finally arrived to school about fifteen minutes later. We got out of the car and my mom waved bye to us, we all waved back. “Okay boys see ya’ll later, you know where to find me.” I said making my way to the Band Hall.

“Wait where were you going again?” John asked like he didn’t already know. “The band hall Johnnyboy. You know this!” I replied. “I know, I know!” He said. “Alex and I were just hoping to hang out before school because as soon as you get back from school you shower, practice and crash! The only time we see you is on the weekends!” John said sadly. I admit I am a tad bit busy and don’t always have time to hang out.

Alex and John looked at me sadly. I give up, “Let me go drop my instrument of and we will go get coffee or something okay? I can’t skip rehearsals after school but we can hang out after? Maybe go to the library?” I questioned.

Both of their eyes seemed to light up at that. “Okay we will be waiting!” Alex said excitedly.

I walked to the band hall and put my instrument in the closet and grabbed my sheet music. I walked out of the band hall to Alex and John, and we made our way across the street to the coffee shop for the twelfth time this week.

We ordered our usual drink and sat down at our spot in the corner. School started in thirty minutes so we were good on time. “So, what did you guys want to do after I get home from company meeting?” I questioned.

“ Well I was thinking, MAYBE WE COULD WATCH STRANGER THINGS!?” John said excitedly. “Okay! We can do that! We can get popcorn, candy, ice cream, and-” John cut me off his eyes lit up. “ AND SLUSHIES! PLEASE SAY WE CAN GET SLUSHIES!” He screamed. I forgot how much John loved slushies.

“Of course we can get slushies John! WE LOVE SLUSHIES!” I said excitedly. “What about those chocolate cup things with peanut butter on the inside can we get those too?” Alex asked. They both looked like baby puppies they were so adorable. Their eyes always lit up when I talked about the littlest things.

We finished our coffee and walked across the street back to school. It was five minutes till the bell, so we made our way to our classes which happened to be right by each other. Alex and I had the same creative writing class, while John had athletics.

John went to the locker room to go change and Alex and I sat in our seats. “Okay! Good morning first period!” Mr. Cadena said. We all muttered our “good mornings” and our “ughs.”

“Okay then! So our prompt today will be about you meeting your hero!” Mr. Cadena said. My eyes lit up, I had already met my heroes and one of them was sitting next to me. “Alex!” I whispered. “I already met my heroes! I’m going to write how I met you guys!” I whispered excitedly to Alex.

“We should tell John after class!” Alex whispered. “Who are you going to write about Alex?” I questioned, I was really curious considering that he had served in the American Revolution.

“Well I was thinking of writing about my father figure during the war, George Washington.” He said. It was funny how everyone was talking about how they would some day like to meet their heroes, when we both had already met our heroes.

“I think you should write about him! I love George! I don’t agree with the fact he owned slaves but, I mean a lot of people did, which doesn't make it right. I still think he was one of the best presidents by far.” I agreed with the thought of him writing about George especially since he had the chance to be his right hand man.

We both started jotting down our ideas on paper and then started writing our papers. I was writing viciously when a voice interrupted me. Time flew by and the bell was about to ring. “Okay class start putting your things away the bell will ring soon!” Mr. Cadena said.

  
We put on supplies in the bag and the bell rang. Alex and I zoomed out the door to go meet John outside. We finally spotted John in his crowd of jocks. “Hey John! Over here! We have exciting news!” I yelled across the courtyard.

John, Alex and I rushed to each other to the middle of the courtyard. “So in English we got a writing prompt saying to write about your hero! So I’m writing about you and Alex!” I said excitedly. I was thrilled for this prompt, so was Alex.

“That is so awesome!” John said looking across the courtyard at someone. “Hey John who are you looking at?” Alex asked nervously. He and John were best friends, and for god's sakes the first thing they did when I told them it was okay to be gay, was kiss.

I would be dammed if they ended up apart, but hey we can’t control his feelings. “Oh um no one!” He said quickly. I scanned the crowd to see who he could be possibly starring at. Jamie Cruz, Angelica Jaezred, Roy Fory, or even Maddie DeLarosa. But no, wasn’t John gay? So I scanned for more boys.

Jayed Garza, Roel Ray, Justin Miles, Preston Cadena (Mr. Cadena’s son), or Jeff Gonzales. “Ooh does someone have a crush?” I teased, it hurt me because John was supposed to be with Alex.

John started to blush “Maybe.” he teased back. Alex looked hurt. His eyes were starting to water. “I uh have to use the bathroom.” Alex’s voiced cracked. He ran to the restroom letting out what sounded like a small sob.

John and I both looked at each other. “I’ll go after him.” I said. “John you know how he feels, and I get you can’t control your feelings, but you’re hurting him.” I said sadly walking away from him.

“But I was kidding! I was looking at my coach because he had a goatee man! I was just teasing back like usual! You and I both know I only like Alex!” John shouted to me, quickly trying to explain everything in under a mere second.

“Then come with me to go talk to him! He is a fragile cinnamon roll, and you know he gets hurt easily.” I said. John and I started walking towards the restroom when we heard yelling and the sound of someone's hand- no fist making contact with another person's face.

“You STUPID FAGGOT! YOU DON’T DESERVE ALL YOU HAVE!” Jeffrey Charter roared. John and I burst into the boy's restroom in just in time to see Jeffrey raising a fist at Alex to punch him again.

“HEY! STOP IT!” John yelled at Jeffrey, pushing him off of Alex and straddling him, laying several punches on him. “YOU ASSHOLE! ALEX NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!” John screamed.

I bent down near Alex while John was beating the shit out of Jeffrey. I pulled Alex into my lap and started to sing softly in french to calm him down, “ Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept,huit, neuf, repeat after me Lex.” I said calmly.

His breathing was starting to speed up and I was afraid he was starting to have a panic attack and that was the last thing we needed. “Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.” Alex said slowly.

His breathing started to slow down and then he realized what was happening and his eyes widened. “John STOP!” Alex yelled weakly.

John was still punching Jeffrey, but when Alex yelled at John to stop Jeffrey took that as a go to flip John and start punching him. I stood up quickly and pulled Jeffrey off of John, but Jeffrey punched me, and I was on the floor.

Jeffrey pinned me to the ground about to lay a punch on me someone walked into the restroom. Mr. Cadena. GOD BLESS. “HEY GET OFF HER!” Mr. Cadena yelled pulling Jeffrey off me. “ALL OF YOU TO THE OFFICE!” He yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YA LIKE IT? MY POOR BEAN ALEX :( PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!


	5. “So you went into the BOY’S restroom to check on your brother?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The principles office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII!

We hurried to the office while Jeffrey got cuffed for safety precautions. We all sat in the counselor's office, all of us had some bruises, Alex’s being the worst. “Ms. Reign, can you please tell me what you were doing in the boy’s restroom?” Mr. Hamlet questioned. “Well you see, John and I went to go check on Alex because he ran to the restroom distraught.” I stated.

“So you went into the _BOY’S_ restroom to check on your brother?” He question. I cringed at that. Technically he wasn’t my brother, but they lived with me so, that is what they referred to them as. “Yes sir, but I meant no harm, unlike Jeffrey.” I stated angrily, pointing at Alex and John’s faces then to my arms which were already starting to bruise from him pinning me down.

“Okay, Ms. Reign, we see your injuries but, that is not an excuse for why you were in the boy’s restroom!” Mr. Hamlet yelled spitting out my name like venom. I don’t understand why they cared so much that I was in the boy’s restroom when we had been assaulted! Verbally and physically!

“I don’t understand why that is your concern, sir,” John spoke up, “We have been assaulted by a student of yours, and all that seems to matter to you is the fact she was in the boy’s restroom. When your focus should be on the assault.” John spoke calmly.

“Well she shouldn’t have been in the _boy’s_ restroom!” He argued back. The door opened, the principal Mrs.Grady walking through it. She smiled at me, and sat down next to me.

“Oh my, honey bun, what happened? Who did this to you and your brothers?” She questioned sweetly. “Jeffrey Charter did it, and Mr. Hamlet knows, but his big concern is the fact that I was in the _male's_ restroom trying to help my brother. Rather than the fact we have been _physically assaulted_.” I said calmly to her, she one of the only people on this campus that listened to me.

“Oh I see,” She started, “Mr. Hamlet can you please explain to me why you are concerned about that then the assault?” She asked. “Well it could um-” He trailed off. “Exactly now get out of here.” She said forcefully.

Mr. Hamlet scurried off. “Okay kids, I’m sorry about him. I have no clue why he hasn’t been fired yet.” She chuckled. “It’s fine ma’am.” Alex spoke up after a while, wincing in pain, but trying to act as if he didn’t.

“So why did Jeffrey do that to you Alex?” She questioned. “H-he said I didn’t deserve all I had, that the gay shouldn’t be able to be free, and just a bunch of other t-terrible things, the lunged at me and started p-punching me and kicking my s-stomach,” He said crying and wincing in pain again.

He spoke up again, “And compared to him I’m tiny. I’m five seven, and he’s six feet. What was I supposed to do? Maybe if I was stronger o-or taller,maybe I would have been able to defend myself.” He sobbed.

John stood up from his chair and bent down by Alex, “Hey none of this is your fault Alex, none of it.” He spoke softly. “You couldn’t have done anything to stop it.” He whispered caressing Alex’s cheek. Alex flinched, but then seemed to lean into the touch.

“If I never went into the restroom, or never got upset, none of it would have happened!” Alex said pulling his face away from John’s hand. “No Alex, no. It wasn’t your fault.” John’s eyes were starting to get shiny, Alex’s already pouring tears down his cheeks.

“I shouldn’t need anyone to d-defend me, I shouldn’t have you worried, because I’m small and I get l-lost in crowds or just because I’m an easy target.” Alex cried, and John finally broke. He pulled Alex down from the chair and closed him in his arms, Alex hissed in pain from the quick movement. John apologized and started to cry, because Alex was hurt. They were both sobbing in each other's arms.

Mrs. Grady stood up, and pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear that she would be back shortly. I looked down at the floor at them and felt so helpless. They were both a mess because of this homophobic asshole.

I bent down and threw myself into the hug, “Guys it’ll be okay, Mrs. Grady will take care of it, she always does.” I said sure of myself. Mrs. Grady was someone I have trusted since I moved here. She always listened and actually cared about my opinion.

“How can you be so sure Elisa?” They questioned. “Well Mrs. Grady has taken me in as her own, she’s helped me through a lot of shit, guys. A lot of shit.” I chuckled, remembering the first time I opened up to her.

“What exactly?” They both questioned again teary eyed. “Well, when I first moved here it wasn’t exactly easy. I left all my friends in Texas and everything I loved to do. I had no friends, and the only time people seemed acknowledge me was when my accent got too thick.” I said.

“So one day I was coming out of the restroom breathing heavy, dried tears down my face when I ran right into Mrs. Grady. I fell of course because I’m uncoordinated. She helped me up and asked if I needed someone to talk to, so we went to her office and I told her how I’d been struggling and for this first time in awhile, I felt like someone actually cared about what I had to say.” I said, swallowing the ball in my throat.

“That day I didn’t feel like I was drowning in my own thoughts anymore, because I had someone to talk to. It was like I could finally breathe fresh air after inhaling the thickly polluted air.” I said finally breaking and crying.

“That was the day that changed everything. I remembered that even though I wasn’t in my home town, that I could- still play music and act.” I cried a little more. We were all in a circle of tears still, when Mrs. Grady came back hands full with sweets and hot chocolate.

  
I smiled at her, remembering when she would bring sweets and hot chocolate for us two. Smiled back widely back at me. “How are you guys holding up?” She asked while setting all the sweets and drinks on her desk.

“We could be better Mrs. Grady.” I said softly from the circle of tears. “Well, I’m glad I stopped to get all theses sweets.” She smiled at us. We each grabbed a hot chocolate and a sweet, and sat on the couch rather than the floor where we were previously, but still huddle close to each other and Alex hissing in pain occasionally.

“So, I’ve excused you guys from class for the rest of the day and expelled Jeffrey from school for a hate crime,” She stated. “Also, Mr. Hamlet put in his two weeks advance.” She continued.

Alex and John looked relieved, but Alex still blamed himself. “Alex, honey, it wasn't your fault.” Mrs. Grady spoke softly, “You can’t blame yourself for something you have no control over.” She spoke sweetly sipping her chocolate.

“T-Thank you ma’am, but it’s my fault, it’s always my fault.” Alex’s voice quavered, along with a flinch of pain. We need to get him looked at soon. Mrs. Grady looked at him sadly. “Honey, it was not your fault. It will _NEVER_ be your fault.” She said sternly.

Alex looked up from his hands looking like he realized something, and said “You’re right ma’am. Thank you, for being so kind.” He spoke softly and smiled timidly at her, then grimacing in pain. “No need to be shy with me honey buns. Elisa used to be the same way and now look at her!” She said in her usual sweet voice.

“Mrs. Grady not again.” I said blushing a because, well I was embarrassed. She did always tell me I was her favorite. “She had no friends, and now she still doesn’t have any!” She teased. I looked at her with my mouth gaping open. “I’m just messing with you kiddo! Like always.” She said.

“I have friends!” I said. “Elisa, I hate to break it to you, but your saxophone is not your friend.” John teased, wiping his eyes with his arm.“Yeah Elisa, just because you spend all your time with it doesn’t mean it’s your friend.” Alex teased too smiling then, once again growing blanch due to the pain. His eyes growing shiny again, he blinked the tears away.

“HEY! That wasn’t what I was talking about! I was talking about you guys! Assholes.” I muttered. Growing more concerned about Alex by the minute.“AWWE Ellie from the South loves us! AWWE.” John said, eloping Alex and I in a large, warm bear hug, but being careful with Alex at the same time, careful not to injure him anymore.

“Look at your cutie pie's!” Mrs. Grady said lovingly. “Okay well, you guys are free to go, I’m sure today was stressful enough, and Alex you look like you're in need of a ice pack, a hospital and warm chicken noodle soup.” She muttered softly worried for Alex’s well being.

“You're right, let’s go gang.” John said. I called our mom and told her what happened. “Oh no! Sweetie that is terrible I’m leaving the store right now. I went to buy you guys some snacks, I got some peanut butter cups for Alex and slushies for John. I’ll be there in a few, so we can hurry and get to the hospital.” She said hanging up the phone.

We waited in front of the school playing tag, which for us was basically making a small nudge at each other and barely touching Alex, and Alex stopping every few seconds to take heavy breaths and wincing after a few steps, pretending like he wasn’t hurt.

Luckily, John and I saw right through his act. “Alex maybe we should sit down, for a while, and I’ll look at your injuries to make sure you're alright. I think you may have a concussion, and maybe sprained your ribs.” I said matter-o-factly, but concerned at the same time.

“Yeah, Lex that might be a good idea, I’ll call mom.” John said frantically trying to dial the number in with shaky hands.I sat with Alex on a bench nearby, while John got a hold of our mom. “Yeah ugh, Hi? Can you please try to get here f-faster? Alex’s injuries may be um? Not g-good? Elisa thinks he may have sprained his ribs? And well may have a c-concussion? So we should go s-soon?” John said unsure of himself, stuttering multiple times.

I being myself and have sprained everything due to me being clumsy new what a sprained anything looked like, so I looked at his ribs. They were bruised, all various colors of purple scattered all across his ribs. Next I checked his head for a bump. I put my hand on his head softly, because I wasn’t going to just whack him on the head with my hand when he could have a concussion.

After softly placing my hand on the wound, sure enough I found a bump. Great. “John,” I spoke up shakily. “He has sprained ribs for sure, and he may have a mild concussion of some sort.” I finished.

Why did this have to happen to Alex? He did nothing wrong, sometime I failed miserably to understand the world. It nevertheless, always felt out to get me and my family.

Finally my mother appeared in her car, frantic, “Is he okay?” She asked. John picked up Alex from my lap and got into the car carefully, sliding Alex in then pulling himself in under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YA LIKE IT? LEAVE KUDOS AND A COMMENT! I LOVE READING THEM!


	6. "WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE MISSY!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! I changed the updating schedule because I am writing this as I'm updating and was running out of words sooo.

 I got into the car, pulling out a small ice pack out of the ice chest we kept in our car for emergency, because I sprained my wrist often. I handed John the ice pack for Alex’s head, to calm the swelling. He placed it gently on his head and softly caressed his cheek.

My mom was frantically driving going over the speed limit. We reached the ER practically knocking over everyone in our way. “HELP! HE MIGHT A MILD CONCUSSION AND SPRAINED RIBS! BUT THEN AGAIN I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE! I’M JUST A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL” I yelled trying to get the attention of the doctor talking to a nurse.

“ELISA WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE MISSY!” My mother yelled. “SORRY MOM!” I said, laughing did she not realize what she just said?

“Okay ma’am calm down, we will see him now.” The doctor said calmly.

He tried to take Alex away from a crying John, he didn’t even notice until they tried to take him. “NO! I’M SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!” John responded crying to the doctor trying to take Alex away.

Alex was unconscious and needed to be looked at. It is not preferred to sleep while having a concussion, because you can go into a coma? I think? I’m not quite sure, once again I want to do something in law, not medical things. Half the stuff I know is literally just because I’m always breaking or spraining a part of my body. Once again why I am so clumsy?

“Hey Johnny,” I calmly said , kneeling down to talk to him,so he’d look at me. “You need to let them take Alex, so they can check his injuries, and make sure he doesn’t get worse, okay?” I said sweetly, grabbing a hold of his hand.

“But, what if something happens? What if he wakes up and is scared and I’m not there?” He said shakily holding Alex closer to him, and taking his hand out of my grasp to hold Alex’s. “It’ll be fast, you can see him, okay? I promise.” I said, trying to get him to let go of Alex so they can check Alex and make sure his injuries don’t worsen. He finally let go of him- of course not without putting up a fight.

They took Alex for some x-rays, while he was still unconscious, and said they would be back with the results shortly.

John was a mess. It was expected, but he looked like they had just ripped his heart from him, which they basically had. He was sitting in the waiting room, knees pulled up to his chest, crying.

I sat next to John, fiddling with the charms on my necklace anxiously. The doctor finally came back after about twenty minutes, “Family of Alexander Hamilton?” John, my mother and I stood up, the doctor walking to us. “So as this young lady said earlier,” the doctor said looking at me, “He does have sprained ribs and a mild concussion, he will be free to leave in a couple of hours, and we have prescribed him pain medication, because he will be in a lot of pain, but that kid is tough so, he will be fine in a few days and can go back to school on Thursday of this week.” The doctor stated.

Two days of school without Alex, how was I going to do it? I was going to be so bored. Who else would help me in my debates to destroy Trump? I smiled thinking back to how I used to be so miserable at school, and now I longed to attend because of Alex and John.

A nurse took us to Alex’s room smiled softly, and left to tend to other patient.

We all sat in the chairs anxiously waiting for Alex to wake up. I got out my phone to tell my friends back home that our trip was going to be delayed a week.

**MESSY TREENS GROUP CHAT**

**FROM ME (FATHER 47):** Hey guys! The trip is going to be delayed because some issues with family. Sorry. :(

 **FROM QUEER:** AWW NOOOO

 **FROM PAPI:** DAMMIT IT WAS GONNA BE LIT!

 **FROM BANGER: ** NOOOOOO! I HAD THE HOOK UP

 **FROM QUEER:** YOU HAVE DRUGS?

 **FROM BANGER:** NO DUMBASS I HAVE TAKIS

 **FROM PAPI:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA HAVE LIKE HARDCORE ACID OR SOMETHING.

 **FROM BANGER:** WTF GUYS! WHERE WOULD I EVEN GET THAT? I’M A CHILD OF JC AMEN FROM

 **FROM ME (FATHER 47):** HENCE YOUR USERNAME BANGER

 **FROM BANGER:** SHUT UP ELISA

 **FROM ME (FATHER 47):** SORRY GTG!

  

I turned off my phone and sighed, wow this week has been eventful and it only started. While we were waiting I had luckily taken my laptop to school, so I pulled it out and started to work on my essay for English. I didn’t need to research at all because they had told me everything that happened up until this time. Also, it was an essay about heroes, so there was no research involved. I started to type and I was nearing my second paragraph, when we heard a faint gasp.

“Alex?” John spoke up, “How are you doing baby girl?” Wait WHAT? Baby girl? WERE THEY TOGETHER AND DIDN'T TELL ME? I’M GOING TO RIOT WHEN ALEX GETS BETTER! “Wait! You guys are together and didn’t tell me?” I said offended because why wouldn’t they tell me?

“Actually, no I just call him that because he called me a Freckled Fuck so, I called him baby girl and it stuck.” John stated looking up from Alex finally. “I think if we got together we would tell you the moment it happened kiddo.” Alex said, his voice raspy from all the pain meds and him recently being unconscious. Now I was just sad, because they still weren’t together, and it has been four months. Like boys, please get your feelings together and kiss. Thank you. But of course, they didn’t because they are both too stubborn to admit it. Assholes.

I’m sure it’ll happen eventually, one of them will explode, or maybe they will just kiss already god dammit. “So, Alex how are you feeling?” I asked concerned for his health while pulling out a book from my bag and placing it on my closed laptop.

“Well, I could be better, I do have sprained ribs and my head hurts like a bitch.” He winced, still in pain. “They just gave you pain medication, so it should kick in soon.” I said opening up my book, it was a poetry book that I’d read a ton, so it had been marked up with pen and highlighter, and some pages had been folded as a book marker.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT BOOK?!” Alex said his eyes growing wide, because the book was marked up. “What do you mean? It’s my book! I can mark it if I want too!” I defend myself. “Alex it’s not a crime to mark up a book. You know that right?” My mother said, confused- as to why Alex looked so surprised. “Yes, I know that! But someone wrote that and published it! Just for someone to mark it up?” He said.

“Well some people think it’s great, because they wrote words meaningful enough for someone to highlight them or underline them.”

“Oh.” Alex was speechless. That was new. The door opened, “ Hello, I’m Alexander’s nurse, Allison. So, how are we feeling right now, Alexander?” She smiled sweetly at him. “Well, my head is still pounding, but my ribs are just kind of there, even though they are sprained. But really the only thing causing me pain is my head.” He said.

“Okay, I can give you an extra dose of pain medications if it doesn't kick in in the next thirty minutes,” She looked down at her chart, “So, on a scale of one to ten, one being the slightest pain, and ten being agonizing pain.” She looked up at him, from her chart.

“A four maybe?” Alex said.

“Okie dokie, that is fantastic considering your injuries, your a tough one Alexander,” She smiled at us, “I’ll be back shortly with extra pain medication, just in case it hasn’t kicked in.” The the door closed.

“So, I’m going to go to the house, I’ll be back in a few hours. I need to cook for tomorrow, and finish up paperwork for this case. Alex do you want me to bring anything back for you?” My mother questioned.

“Yes, actually. Can you bring my laptop and my journal? And maybe a few pencils?” He asked wincing a bit. “Sure, honey. I’ll be back soon.” She walked out of the door, leaving John, Alex and I in the room.

“So Alex guess what?” I said excitedly. I had exciting news, about English and debate class. “Yeah?” He said looking down at me from the TV. “Okay so, I emailed Mr. Cadena, to ask how long our paper could be and he said there is no page limit this time! So we can basically write a novel about our favorite people!” He looked at me with pure excitement about the news, and there was still more.

“And for debate club we are debating about King George the third and George Washington, and we are on Washington's side, so we need a strong defense, because Washington is great!” I said excitedly, this was going to be a great debate.

We were going to crush Salis and Donald. Every time they put Alex and I on a team together we always crush everyone no matter what. No matter what we’d debate. Like we are a power team, and when John sometimes comes when he doesn’t have practice, we are a crushing trio. “OH MY GOD! THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT I CAN’T WAIT TO CRUSH THEM!” He said.

“Dude, school is going to be, so boring without you.” John said. “You act like we have classes together, the only class we have together is gym, and study hall, but Ella has that with you too.” Alex said looking at a magazine that was on his bedside table. “Plus, it’s only two days! You will be fine.” He finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did! Like a comment! I love reading them!


	7. Even if I did, it’d be totally platonic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what is going inside of John's mind.
> 
> ALSO I HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT HOSPITALS OR ANYTHING SO SORRY FOR THE INACCURACY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! I have a question. I am writing this story as I post, so should I stop updating and post all of it when I am finished (Like every other day) or should I just keep writing as I go? There may be some missed updates, because writers block is a thing. BUT SUMMER IS SOON SO I WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO WRITE. ANYWAYS ENJOY!

Turtle No 45, Roel, I wrote on my journal after finishing drawing my turtle, yes I drawn forty- five of these. I hate myself too.

 

Elisa and I were at the hospital cafeteria because we are both stubborn and refused to leave Alex’s side. We were talking about our history homework, because history is great. We had pens, highlighters, notebooks, and Elisa’s laptop spread out on the table. I swear there isn’t a time where she didn't have her computer.

 

She had also brought all of Alex’s homework and his journals since her mother forgot them the first time. We’d been sent down by her mother, because they had to examine Alex and for some strange reason we weren't permitted to be in there. While they were checking on him. Strange I know, but apparently you have to be over eighteen, which I think is complete bullshit.

 

Elisa’s mother was kind enough to take Alex and I in, and help us adjust and get registered as humans in America? I don’t know the whole thing was kind of confusing. One day Alex and I are in the woods looking for firewood, and then the next I’m sitting with Elisa, my best friend who is like a sister to me, at a fucking coffee shop. Wow.

 

The most confusing part of this whole thing is: HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP IN THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY? I’ve asking myself since day one and now being here for almost a month and still not having an answer is making me, as the people of the internet would say: SHOOK or SHOOKETH.

  
I will say one great thing about the twenty first century is all the acceptance toward sexuality, women, race and religion, man. I just wish our “President” wasn't such a dick. 

He’s almost as equal to Jackson, but then again I don’t think he’ll try to move one culture out of a place, but then again it’s Trump.

 

But sometimes you ran into people like the dick who beat the living shit out of Alex because of his sexuality which is stupid. Now Elisa and I have to wait to go talk and visit with our best friend, because someone decided to beat him up. I’m glad Mrs. Grady got him expelled.

 

“JOHNNY SCHOOL IS GOING TO BE SO BORING WITHOUT ALEX! I’M GOING TO BLOW UP YOUR PHONE WITH TEXTS EVERY FIVE SECONDS.” Elisa groaned looking up from her computer.

 

“LIKE NOW WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE MY SEXUAL INNUENDOS AND WEIRD ASS MUSICAL PUNS WITH?” She said sighing loudly, and starting to type again.

 

“I KNOW RIGHT! AND THAT’S BECAUSE WE DON’T EVEN HAVE THAT MANY CLASSES TOGETHER!” I say moping, Alex is great, like great. We are best friends, I’d literally get shot for him. Fun fact, I have gotten shot for him twice in the same shoulder.

You could say I’m a pretty good friend, but every time I see Alex something inside me flutters, and not my dick, you dirty minded fuck. Like I get really happy, I love him in a TOTALLY platonic way. I totally don’t dream of kissing that fucking grin off his face or just cuddling him and protecting him from the world.

 

And even if I did, it’d be totally platonic. You can kiss a grin off of someone's face in a platonic way. Right?

 

“EARTH TO JOHN! HELLO!” Elisa said snapping her fingers in my face.

 

“What?” I said confused, shit I must have spaced out thinking about Alex.

 

“MOM SAID WE CAN GO BACK UP AND THAT ALEX IS DOING EVEN BETTER SO HE ONLY HAS TO MISS ONE DAY AND THEN HE’S BACK AT SCHOOL AND HE CAN COME HOME TONIGHT! ISN’T THIS GREAT?” She said excitedly packing up all her things and stuffing them in her backpack.

 

Wait, Alex was getting out early? THAT IS THE BEST FUCKING NEWS I’VE EVER HEARD! “OH MY GOD! ELISA THAT’S GREAT! HURRY LETS GO UP AND SEE HIM!” I screamed.

We quickly ran to the elevator clicking a few buttons to get to Alex’s floor and we burst into his room.

 

“ALEX ARE YOU READY?” Elisa screamed so excited her accent was showing, but she didn’t seem to care.

 

“HELL YEAH I AM GET ME OUTTA THIS HELL HOLE!” Alex said, standing up to hug the both of us. “WELL LET’S GO HOME BITCHES!” I yelled at them, pulling out of the embrace to start packing up Alex’s things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION IN THE COMMENTS? I LOVE YOU GUYS!   
> DID YA LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU DID! LEAVE ME A COMMENT ILY!


	8. “It was my socks fault! And the wood stairs! It’s not my fault they are so slippery!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I'M AWARE IT ISN'T WEDNESDAY BUT HERE THIS IS! SO THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! I AM WRITING AS I GO! ALSO SUMMER IS ON FRIDAY AND I WILL HAVE SO MUCH FREE TIME TO FINISH THIS. I already know how I am going to end it. I have a whole journal filled with ideas, I just need to write it all out. Also I am trying to finish writing, because my teacher really is urging me to enter this into a contest. I have no idea why this is actual trash. I literally published it because it was long and I wanted to do something with it.
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

 

“So then Elisa was trying to convince this poor lady that today was May, 24, 2021, and the sad thing is that that poor lady believed it. Apparently Elisa is a trustworthy and kind soul, as the lady said. Our Ellie is a fantastic lair. Like she believes her own lies to get other people to believe it. It’s insane.” I was telling Alex stories with Elisa about what he missed while he was at the hospital.

 

He missed a lot, for the day or two he was in the hospital. Frankly he wouldn’t have missed a lot if Elisa and I weren’t just crazy and acted like total idiots wherever we go.

 

“OH, and there was that one time Johnny and I went to the mall to go get you some nice pens and we decided to talk in the thickest southern accent we could! So we just embraced our inner South. We confused the fuck out of everyone there, and got a few ugly looks, but those were well earned we were being obnoxious.” Ella finished.

 

It was true we did do that, but when we embrace our accents fully it just makes us want to act obnoxious. I don’t know why, accents are a strange thing.

 

“Alex maybe we can all go to the mall together and do crazy accents we you get better! It would be great!” I suggested.

 

“Dude, I’m in! But can we change our names? Because Elisa can be Ellie, like for real, and you could be Jonathan, and I could be… AUGUST.” Alex said looking up at the two of us practically jumping up and down with excitement.

 

“Wait! Why do you get to have an interesting name? And Elisa and I just get versions of our names? Hell that is my name!” I pressed.

 

“Well I mean your names are pretty Southern! Mines just A-L-E-X.” He said spelling his name.

 

“Then again...WHAT IF WE ALL JUST COME UP WITH  TOTALLY DIFFERENT NAMES! LIKE NOT EVEN WITH RELATION WITH OUR ACTUAL NAMES!” Alex suggested, his eyes lighting up. Fuck. I love it when his eyes light up. I just really want to platonically kiss him right now.

 

No John, not right now. He probably doesn’t feel the same as you. Who would like a freckled freak and curly haired mess like myself? Exactly. No one.

 

“THAT IS A FANTASTIC IDEA! I USED TO DO THAT ALL THE TIME BACK HOME WITH MY FRIENDS!” Elisa said jumping up and down, snapping me out of my thoughts.

 

“YOU HAD FRIENDS? ELLIE I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US! WE THOUGHT WE WERE THE ONLY ONES!” Alex fake sobbed falling to the ground dramatically. God theater kids are so extra.

 

“YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES I PROMISE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!” Elisa cried dramatically and fell to her knees fake sobbing for Alex to forgive her. God, was in a an actual soap opera? Why are my friends like this?

 

“Guys? You aren’t at rehearsal! Can you please go back to normal.” I pleaded. I always felt left out when they had these random improvs, because I can’t act for shit.

 

They both stood up from the floor and high fived each other. “Good improv.” And then, them both being equally extra as fuck they both bowed and waved.

 

“Ayo Laurens! Where are our roses?” Alex asked. “That was one of our best improvs we have ever done!” Elisa fake cried, wiping a few fake tears from her eyes.

 

Dramatic. I had an urge to just pull out my trumpet and start playing the Star Spangled Banner and let them dance to it, or reenact a war scene to it, but I couldn’t because my trumpet was sadly at school.

 

“You guys are such drama kids.” I sighed.

 

“Hey, band kids are no better! You guys are just louder because you have instruments, we only have our voices!” Alex argued. He wasn’t wrong, but we weren’t that bad! Ask Elisa she’s a band kid too!

 

“Okay, we are both equally annoying, speak for both sides, and Alex is right, our instruments make us louder.” Elisa babbled agreeing with Alex.

 

“Okay, we are both equally as extra. Now can we please go to the room to watch Stranger Things?” I pleaded them. I really just wanted to watch the last episode. I just really hope it doesn’t end too sad.

 

“Okay! Let’s go cry! It doesn’t end happy, I’ve watched it over three times and cried every time.” Elisa said going toward the kitchen to what I’m guessing was to grab snacks.

 

Alex and I walked to the room and turned on the TV, we both sat next to each other on the couch. I through my legs on Alex’s lap and he began to trace circles on my ankle lightly. Elisa emerged a few moments later with her hands full with snacks and a bunch of other things such as tissues and blankets.

 

Oh boy, if Elisa had tissues and blankets it was going to be bad. That, or it was just going to be plain sad. She plopped all the snacks down on the table and threw herself on the left of me, swinging her legs on top of mine, that were on top of Alex’s. Then threw the large blanket over the three of us.

 

“Let’s cry our eyes out bitches.” Elisa said taking out her phone and casting Netflix to the TV.

**X**

HOLY FUCK THAT WAS SAD. Alex, Elisa, and I all had tears pouring out of our eyes.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK! THEY ARE JUST KIDS! POOR MIKE! MY BEAN.” Elisa said sniffling and taking a tissue out of the box to blow her nose with.

 

“MY HEART HURTS, LIKE ACTUAL PAIN IS GOING THROUGH MY HEART. OW.” Alex cried. I just wanna snuggle him and protect him from the world. Elisa too, but mostly Alex.

 

“WHY DO THEY DO THIS TO THEM? THEY ALL DESERVE THE WORLD AND TO BE HAPPY!” I also cried holding the blanket closer to much chest. These kids deserve the goddamn world. If they aren’t happen next season I will riot.

 

“RIGHT? AND THIS IS MY FOURTH TIME WATCHING THIS! TEARS EVERY TIME.” Elisa rolled off the couch ripping the blanket off of Alex and I and burritoing herself in it. Aw, a sad, small roll.

 

Alex snuggled into my side sniffling. “Why would they do that to them?” He muttered sadly. My poor sad bean.

 

“I don’t know baby girl.” I whisper pulling him closer to my side, he snuggled even closer into my chest. My heart is about to explode. He’s so cute.

 

Elisa stood up from her spot on the floor, tripping of course. Landing right on her left wrist. “FUCK.” She exclaimed wincing. “I’ll be right back I need to go get my goddamn brace, for the eighth time today. Be right back losers.” She said running out the door.

 

There was a loud crash and a line of curse words following it, then loud footsteps. Then another crash and more curse words. The door opened. “I’m back bitches.”

  
“How many times did you fall on the way there and back?” I giggled, knowing damn straight that it was more than once, because of the multiple crashes and curses. Also knowing Elisa, she wasn’t the most coordinated person. Especially with stairs.

 

“Like four times? Maybe five? I’m not too sure.” She muttered looking down at her feet, embarrassed.

 

“At least you didn’t slip down the stairs or anything!” Said a muffled Alex due to him talking into my chest. She looked down again at her feet. “Right?” Alex said, looking at her attempting to make her feel better about her clumsiness. And well, failing.

 

“It was my socks fault! And the wood stairs! It’s not my fault they are so slippery!” Elisa yelled trying to defend herself.

 

“Yes Elisa! Just blame it on the stairs and your sock! It is totally the stairs fault! Totally not yours!” I said sarcastically. Sometimes she was just too stubborn to admit something was her fault, similar to Alex. If you didn’t know our whole situation you’d think Alex and Elisa were related.

“Okay fine I’m just super clumsy and can’t walk properly!” Elisa admitted, yawning. We had been up since four in the morning, due to the weird ass visiting hours at the hospital. Now it was almost eleven o'clock at night.

 

“Well I’m going to got get ready for bed. I’m about as dead on my feet as Thomas Jefferson,” She laughed. “Get it? Because T. Jeffs is dead as fuck!” She grinned looking at us both.

 

Alex was trying really hard to stifle a laugh, as was I. “You could say his mac and cheese was expired, like his life.” That was it for us, we both lost it. All three of us were laughing like maniacs. Alex had tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

 

“See the joke wasn’t even that funny. Frankly, I didn’t think it was funny at all. I’m here all night! Good night!” Elisa said closing the door. I was waiting for a crash of some sort or curse words, but none happened. Thank God.

 

The shower turned on, and then came the crash and more curse words. “I’M FINE!” Elisa yelled from upstairs. “I just slipped on the carpet! I DON’T KNOW HOW! BUT I DID!”

 

Alex and I laughed, then started to get ready for bed. I went to the downstairs bathroom to brush my teeth and change. I came back from the bathroom and threw myself on the mattress that we have. Why didn’t we ever just lay on that instead of the couch? I don’t know. We didn’t have common sense sometimes.

 

Alex came back from wherever he was and threw himself right next to me. “Good fucking night.” He mumbled from the pillow. “Good night babygirl.” I said curling into myself, pulling the blanket closer to my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YA LIKE IT? Leave me a comment below! I love them! I also love hearing feedback on chapters!


	9. Well I’m going to go to bed goodnight fucktwat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are they like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIA I'M HERE. I'll be back in a few weeks guys. Basically what I'm going to do is finish this story chapter it out then finish posting it. So there maybe be changes to chapters so don't panic! I will miss you guys!

 

Snores filled the room a give away that Alex was dead to the world, asleep. My phone dinged, It was a message from The Bastards Club™ from Elisa obviously, because our group chat was us three, and Alex was dead asleep next to me.

 

**THE BASTARDS CLUB** **™**

 

 **FROM BREAK-A-WRIST:**  DID YOU HEAR?!

 

 **FROM TURTLEBOI:** WHAT?!!! ALSO GTF TO SLEEP IT’S 12 AM

 

 **FROM BREAK-A-WRIST:** IG I'LL JUST TELL U TOMORROW BITCH

 

 **FROM TURTLEBOI:** WAIT NO! TELL ME   


**FROM BREAK-A-WRIST:** THEY CANCELLED AMELIE AND I’M SAD BC PIPPA IS LIT AND IS  A CINNAMON ROLL.  

 

 **FROM TURTLEBOI:** AWW NO MAN :(

 

 **FROM BREAK-A-WRIST:** Well I’m going to go to bed goodnight fucktwat.

 

 **FROM TURTLEBOI:** GOODNIGHT KID.

 

I turned off my phone and laid down again. I looked over to Alex, he looked so small and I wanted to protect him from the dangers of the world. I wanted to platonically kiss him right now, and cuddle him.

 

But, I didn’t- I couldn’t. Not now. Not till I’m sure I won’t get rejected. I’m terrified of losing our friendship because of a few silly- okay not silly feelings. I’m also terrified of rejection. Rejection would tear us apart and just make things awkward between the two of us and that wouldn’t be good for any of us. Not Elisa, not Alex, and especially not me, because the two of us have always been so comfortable with each other.

 

I don’t know, I’m tired of thinking constantly. God, I just want the sweet, sweet release of death. Nah I’m just kidding I like life, but I just wanted to sleep and my thoughts wouldn’t shut up.

 

After a shit load of more thoughts I finally fell asleep.

 

**X**

 

“JOHN WAKE UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!” Alex yelled pushing me off the bed. I hit my head on the nightstand. OW. “What the fuck Alex? It’s-” I checked my phone to see what time it was. My eyes widened at the time. Why the hell is he waking me up at five am on a school morning?

 

“Alex why are you like this it’s five in the morning! How many cups of coffee have you had? HAS ELISA HAD ANY BECAUSE I SWEAR THE TWO OF YOU WITH CAFFEINE IS NOT GOOD!”

Elisa walked in the room visibly shaking from caffeine. They need to stop, they on average drink five cups every day and when I wasn’t there to supervise it could be a lot more.

 

“YOU FUCKING CAFFEINE ADDICTS!” I yelled getting up from the floor, rubbing my head.

 

Elisa and Alex looked at each other and ran to the kitchen, probably to go drink even more coffee- Shit. I ran after them to the kitchen. “GUYS WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT DRINK ANYMORE COFFEE- I SWEAR TO JESUS FUCKING  CHRIST.”  I screamed at them begging them to please not drink anymore coffee, or they were going to be bouncing of the walls.

 

Too late. I was too slow- I didn't reach them in time. I never did- could reach them in time. It was over.

 

They already had a cup in each hand, the sugar was on the floor, the creamer was half empty, and our brand new coffee grounds were almost gone. Dammit. They were going to be so hyper at school. Knowing them Elisa would get the shakes, Alex would just start verbal fights with everyone and would start to talk in rapid French and Spanish. God today was going to be a mess.

 

Why did they do this every time?

 

“Please, guys for me put the coffee down.” I begged, trying to get them to stop drinking it. “BUT I NEED CAFFEINE! HOW ELSE WILL I GET THROUGH THE DAY?” Elisa yelled kneeling to the ground, fake crying.

 

“AND HOW SHALL I BE ABLE TO WRITE ALL DAY? AND DEAL WITH MY OBNOXIOUS PEERS?” Alex said.

 

“DUDE BECAUSE OF ALL THE COFFEE YOU HAVE BASICALLY INHALED YOU ARE GOING TO BE **LIKE** ALL YOUR OBNOXIOUS PEERS.” I protested, walking slowly toward him.

 

I made slow cautious steps, so I could get close enough to grab the beverage out of Alex’s hands. It would be easier to get the drink out of his hands, because I can just give him puppy dog eyes and he will usually surrender the drink.

 

Elisa on the other hand was not going to be so easy. She can- or has drank more than seven cups of coffee in a day. She usually took a lot of persuasion or should I say blackmail?

 

Yes, I’m not the best friend. Some might even say I'm trash. I once threatened to tell her mom that she once drank more than three cups of coffee, and you probably think ‘Why would that get her in trouble?’ Well, her mom gets upset, because Elisa gets the shakes and once grounded her for drinking so much.

 

So that is my plan. Give Alex puppy eyes and say he was scaring me and blackmail Elisa. I’m such a good friend.

 

I was finally standing next to them and my plan was in full swing. “Alex, babygirl, you’re scaring me. I’m scared you might collapse, because of all of that caffeine.” I looked him in the eyes pouting and blinking my green eyes at him.

 

He looked down at his coffee, then back up to me, and repeated that a few more times. Like he was fighting an actual internal battle. I kept up my act giving him the puppy eyes, and finally he broke.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to worry you like that. I feel like shit for worrying you like that.” He handed me the coffee, his eyes watering slightly and pulled me into and tight embrace.

 

“Just don’t do it again. Okay baby girl?” I pulled him closer breathing him in. He smells like coffee and new books

 

I felt like shit for making him feel like shit, but it was for the bettering of his health. Or at least that’s what I tell myself.

 

I wished I could stay in this embrace forever, but there was more concerning things at the moment. That being Elisa and her caffeine addiction. I pulled away from Alex, suddenly missing the heat he provided. To look for Elisa, she must have ran off while I was getting the coffee away from Alex.

 

That clumsy, intelligent fuck.

 

“Ale-Baby girl, I’m going to go look for Elisa, to stop her from drinking too much coffee okay? Maybe start getting ready for school? Or take a nap? It’s only like five thirty so, or try to finish your millions of essays?” I said, walking away from him to find, the biggest mess out of the three of us.

 

I climbed the steps that led to Elisa’s room, or her dungeon of gay fanfiction as her mother calls it. The door was opened slightly, I peered in the room to find nothing. Where could she be?

 

I opened the door more and walked into her room. There was a vibe in the air, what do they call it? Oh yeah. DEPRESSION? Just kidding. I mean was I?

 

I was about to check in her bathroom when I tripped over a limb. What the fuck? I picked my head up from the floor and looked back at to what I had tripped over sure enough it was Elisa.

 

She was on her computer typing so fast I don’t even think she realized I had tripped over her leg.

 

“Elisa, mi hija? Where is the coffee?” I smile at her. She looks up for a moment and then back down at her computer and starts typing more.

 

“Elisa? Can you please tell me where you put the coffee?” I repeat a bit more firm. I scanned her room looking for the coffee. Nowhere to be found. She either hid it very well, or forgot about it all together, because she got deeply embedded into her writing. She does that quite a lot. So did Alex.

 

I kneeled down next to her on the floor and sat myself down to see what she was working on. I went to read the essay, or whatever it was to find out that I couldn’t understand a single thing that was being written. It appeared to be in a whole different language, and it for sure wasn’t Spanish or French, because Alex, Ella, and I were fluent in both.

 

“What are you working on kiddo?” I questioned, trying to make sense of the writing. “Oh this? This is my Latin paper.” She replied, finally looking at me and not talking to her laptop.

 

“Latin? Since when are you learning Latin? Can I even say learning anymore? Because it appears you're fluent in it.” I smiled at her, astonished, at how fast of a learner she was sometimes.

 

“Oh, I’ve been learning it for a few weeks, maybe a month or so? This is an extra credit project that Mr. Cadena assigned to me, because I told him I was learning Latin, due to the fact I was already fluent in all the courses the schools offered.” She rushed, starting to type again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! COMMENT BELOW! I LIVE FOR THEM! ILY!


	10. So I will wait, for however long it takes. I will wait for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! I MISS YOU GUYS!

I barely understood a word she said, but I understood it at the same time. It’s like when you are fluent in a language and you meet someone and you talk to them and they respond and you don’t have a fucking clue what they said, because they were speaking so fast.

 

That is what it is like having a conversation with Elisa. She already spoke fast as it is, but she tended to talk faster when she had mass amounts of caffeine or was extremely nervous about something.

 

She’s not the type of person who showed physical traits of being nervous, her anxiety showed through her speech. How the speed picks up when she was nervous or how when someone made her uncomfortable her voice tended to quicken and her octaves would go up.

 

Alex was different. When he was nervous it was obvious. He would bounce his leg, chew the pad of his thumb, bite his lip till it bled, or even rock back and forth in his chair. When he was around someone he was uncomfortable with he would snap at them with short responses and harsh words.

 

I, on the other hand am a calm, cool, collected person- that is until you mess with my loved ones. Then, I’m a fiery angry mess. I have this thing called IED. It’s the most minor of its kind, but it is still there. I don’t know my triggers. It can be the most random thing. Like someone raising their voice at me- or people talking too loud in public areas.

 

It sucks, because one moment I am happy and smiling, then the next I’m so angry I can't see straight. The IED seems to take over my whole body and I can’t control my body, or my thoughts.Then, comes a white hot pain that burns into my head and doesn’t stop until I pass out or someone pulls me out of an attack.

 

The attacks are terrible and take so much out of me. I feel nothing but exhaustion after an attack. Now that I’ve been here in the twenty first century I’ve been to a few doctors and I’m on various medications for it, such as mood stabilizers, and less things trigger me here. Elisa and Alex are part of the reason, they are great support system.  

 

I lean on them and they lean on me. They have a lot of their own problems too. So I help them out too, and give them the love and support they need.

 

While sitting with Elisa I had totally forgot the main reason I came up here. _To get the fucking coffee._ “Hey, Elisa can you tell me where you put that damn cup of coffee?” I said getting up from the floor.

 

“Oh, yeah. So, um. I may or may not have accidentally spilled it all over the bathroom sink and just gave up on life, so i just left it there and began to write.” She winced at her words, as if they physically harmed her, with the embarrassment of it all. God she is such a clumsy disaster.

 

“Wow, only you kiddo. Only you and your clumsy self.” I smiled at her one last time, shutting the door and going down the stairs. I checked the time on my phone. Six o'clock sharp. Friday. School starts at ten o’clock sharp.

 

I went to Alex and I’s room to start getting ready. I opened the door expecting to find Alex wide eyed, jittery and typing rapidly on his computer, but I instead found something even more beautiful. Alex, asleep peacefully curled up into a ball.

 

I almost melted at the sight of him asleep like that. I wanted to lay down next to him and cuddle with him- platonically of course.

 

But I didn’t. I instead put a blanket on top of him, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and washed my face.

 

After a few minutes or so I hears small mumbles that turned into whimpers. Oh no, Alex was having a nightmare again. I quickly rinsed the rest of the toothpaste out of my mouth and practically sprinted towards Alex.

 

I checked the time, six fourty five o’clock. Okay we are on time. I knelled at the bedside and gently tried to wake Alex. It didn’t work.

 

“Alex, Alex, baby girl. Wake up. It’s just a dream _mon amour,_ just a dream.” I sat on the bed close to him, pulling him onto my lap, caressing his face, and running my fingers through his hair.

 

He, in response whimpered like a sad puppy that had just been kicked by its beloved owner. A fat tear drop rolled down his cheek, but Alexander was still trapped inside of his dream.

 

“Alexander, please wake up. It’s a just a dream. It’s not real. It’s just your imagination. I promise. When you wake up you will be safe. Please wake up, mon cher. Please.” I pleaded Alexander, begging for him to awaken. I hated seeing him cry. I hated seeing him in pain period.

 

It was like when he was in pain it physically hurt me too. Like I was being stabbed with a million knives in my heart all at once.

 

I ran my hands through his hair once more, and caressed his cheek softly. His eyes started to flutter and the whimpering died down.

 

“J-John?” Alex looked up fulling opening his dark brown eyes, which were slightly reddened due to his crying.

 

“It’s me _mi querido_. You’re safe okay? I promise.” I pulled him closer to me, running my hands through his hair once more.

 

“It was horrible John, it was absolute torture. I watched my mother die again, my father leave once more, but that was what usually happens, but this time you were in it. You were drowning and calling for help, and I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t move my body, or my mouth. I was powerless- I helplessly watched you drown and I couldn't do anything.” He sobbed into my chest.

 

I didn’t know what to say, hell, I never know what to say. So I did what I would want in this situation. I pulled him into a tight embrace, my chin oh top of his head. I softly ran my fingers through his hair, and whispered soothing words into his hair.

 

“It was just a dream Alex, it wasn’t real. That won’t ever happen I promise. Okay? It was just a dream. I promise you, I will do everything in my power for that to never happen, okay baby girl?” I whispered into his hair.

 

“Okay, okay.” He sniffed into my chest. I breathed him in. Like I always do, I took in the scent. Coffee and new books.

 

He finally untangled himself from my arms. “Thank you John, for always taking care of me.” He whispered tightening the embrace one last time.

 

We both let go and suddenly, I felt cold again, without the warm, loving, safe embrace. I craved Alex’s loving touches. His embraces, warm and loving. His hand holding, tight and reassuring. Hell, I just craved him. Alexander was amazing. He is the greatest thing I’d ever come in counter with.

 

Fuck the whole platonic thing. Fuck that. It was more than that. I don’t think what I want with Alexander is platonic at all. Hell, I know what I want with Alex isn't platonic. Oh, how I wish I could tell him. Wait for it John, all good things are worth the wait, and well Alex- he was the greatest thing.

 

So I will wait, for however long it takes. I will wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing a lot so I wanted to give you guys a chapter. As soon as I have finished writing we will go back to normal uploading days, but until then I will just post a random. Sorry guys. DID YOU LIKE IT? LEAVE A COMMENT! ILY GUYS! :))


	11. I was floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> (Happy 4th BTW! GO BLOW SOME SHIT UP!)

It was eight o’clock sharp on a Friday morning when it happened.

 

There was a loud boom, then nothing at all. I was floating, or so I felt like I was floating. Being honest, I wasn’t quiet to sure what was happening.

 

Was it a dream? Or had reality finally set in? Was it time? No, it couldn’t be possible.

 

There was flash, quick and bright. My eyes couldn’t adjust. There was screams, loud and wailing- almost painful.

 

The screams pierced my ears. I wished it would stop. It hurt, I was afraid if it kept going my ear drum might pop. Too late. I pressed my hand to my ear. Blood.

 

The screams continued on. Almost like how you wished the storm would stop, but it never does, because nothing ever works out in your favor.

 

The wind whisked my face, softly, at first almost reassuring- comforting, but each time it hit my face, the pressure seemed to grow, hitting my face more aggressively each time. Sand burst into my eyes, the salt in the sand burning them. The waves crashed around me, wanting to engulf me in the water-drown me.

 

Oh, how I wished it would do just that. I wanted it to be over. Done with. I am tired of this. All these fleeting moments never seemed to stop.

 

I looked up toward the sky for anything, only to find it looked angry. There was dark clouds everywhere- a yellow sky, the eye. It was all going to be over soon.

 

As the wind seemed to get stronger and the waves, louder. The screams intensified. They were begging for help- begging for anything. I wanted to help- I really did, but I couldn’t move. It was like I was frozen in place. Powerless.

 

I opened my mouth to yell at the person that'd it’d all be over soon- that it was going to be okay. But no words flooded out of my mouth. Nothing.

 

Silence. It was sickening- almost deafening or even defeating.

 

“ALEXANDER HELP ME! PLEASE! I CAN’T-” The voice was cut off by the waves. I’m sorry mother. I’m so sorry. Adieu. I'll see you on the other side. 

  

The next moment was sickening.

 

Instead of the water flooding in, drowning me. Everything seemed to restart. But this time the person drowning changed. It never changed.

 

“WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP.” A voice pleaded me, I wanted to find the voice and get engulfed in it. I felt safe when the voice spoke, but it sounded so far away. I could never reach it. The voice faded and so did my will to wake up.

 

“It’s just a dream mi querido, just a dream.” The voice soothed, making me stop and forcing me to take long, deep breaths. I breathe in, and out, and repeated three times. I could swim in that voice forever, drown in it and I’d still feel safe.

 

I wished I could wake up, find the voice and hug it, maybe kiss it. It was just so soothing and made me feel safe.

 

I was starting to get calm, then the wind picked up and the salt blew into my eyes, burning them all over again. The waves crashed in my ears even louder than the first time. I started to panic. Not again. Please- no, not again. Anything other than this.

 

Then the voice came again. But this time it didn’t sound far away or soothing. It sounded distraught and panicked. Something bad was going to happen. No- please no.

 

The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. It was there, I knew it was there, but it wasn’t there at the same time. So close yet so far out of my reach.

 

“ALEX HELP ME! SAVE ME! PLEASE! I CAN’T-” The voice, that voice was so eerily familiar. I wanted to protect it. That voice, that voice was...JOHN. That’s who that was. John. My home, my safety. Oh no. Not him. Please anyone, but him.

 

He was in the ocean desperately trying to escape the undertow.  The waves would take him under over and over again. I couldn’t do anything to stop it, save him. I was frozen again. I couldn’t move anything. To reassure him- couldn’t hold him, or whisper soft sweet words telling him it would be okay.

 

I couldn’t. Why, would I be able to save the one person I loved, and cared for the most? Why wouldn’t I be able to?

 

“A-ALEX PLEASE HELP ME I-I LO-” His voice was cut of- drowned off by waves. Something inside me broke. He was gone. I never got to tell him that I love him. That he was the sun in my life. He made me smile when I was slowly falling apart.

 

Tears. They wouldn’t stop. No, no, no. This wasn’t true. Wake up Alex, WAKE UP. PLEASE WAKE UP.

 

“Just a dream mi querido, just a dream. It’ll be over soon, I’ll you have to do is just wake up for me.” The faraway voice was back.

 

John wasn’t dead. He was alive and well, out of my subconscious. My imagination. I pinched myself once. Nothing. Then again. Nothing. I counted my fingers. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. Wait eleven? That wasn’t right.

 

Now there was proof I was dreaming and I knew it.

 

Slowly, but surely I started to fight, and fight. I breathed in. Then I blinked. I looked up. John. Here he was, alive and breathing.

 

“J-John?” I whispered afraid if I talked to loud he’d shatter and turn to dust.

 

“It’s me mi querido. You’re safe okay? I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for feedback! So feel free to leave some in the comments~


	12. Elisa slapped her hand over his mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa and Alex act strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED THE STORY!

Nine thirty-five o’clock. Friday. The morning was already off to a weird start, with Alex and Elisa drinking at least ten cups of coffee combined, and with Alex’s dreadful nightmare.

 

This all happened in the span of two hours.

 

The next hour was spent cooking, cleaning, (mostly Elisa cleaning her bathroom sink, due to the coffee spillage) and getting prepared for the school day. Sadly. School sucked- well not school, but the people who attended the school. They were all a bunch of obnoxious dicktwats.

 

The hour after that Alex, Elisa, and I were all seated in a booth at the Steamy Turtles, to finish up studying and writing papers. There was absolutely no ordering coffee. None. They had drank enough to last a lifetime.

 

We ordered drinks. None of which contained any caffeine. So all three of us just ended up ordering smoothies.

 

Elisa, being Elisa of course was the first to throw all her supplies on the table. Except her laptop which she practically cradled to her chest, like she did her pet turtle Pip. Alex took out a journal and quickly started to furiously write. While I just took out a book to read to pass the time.

 

I checked my phone. Nine- fifty o’clock. Ten minutes till school begun.

 

“Guys, we need to start heading across the street to the school.” I sipped the last of my smoothie, standing to throw it away. They both quickly packed their stuff away, oddly quite. No jokes like usual. Something felt off. Or was it just me?

 

We walked out of the shop to school, I lead while Alex and Elisa were talking so quick in French I could only pick up a few words. None of them going together very well.

 

What were they talking about that they were being so secretive? It’s probably nothing. They are probably just rehearsing lines, or quizzing themselves for their AP quiz today. Right?

 

**X**

Twelve forty- five. Lunch. It was terrible. I had to eat alone, because both Alex and Elisa were caught up studying for their test. But hadn’t they both already taken that test?

 

 **THE BASTARDS CLUB**   **™**

 

 **FROM TURTLEBOI:**  Guysss I’m bored. Help. I’m all alone at lunch. I look like a loner with no friends.

 

 **FROM BREAK-A-WRIST:**  Sucks John. Sorry. Come eat in the Library with us? You could maybe quiz Alex and I?

 

 **FROM ESPRESSO-WHORE:**  Yeah John. Come join us. We need someone to quiz us, and we miss your company.

 

 **FROM TURTLEBOI:**  Okay, I’ll be there soon.

 

I packed up all my trash which was just an apple core and tossed it to the trash. I quickly grabbed my backpack and rushed to the library eager to see my best friends for the first time in about two hours. None of us had classes together until seventh period at three in the afternoon.

 

I pushed open the door to the library and scanned the library for them. I spotted them in the corner, sitting on the floor snacking on a bag of chips with index cards laying everywhere around them.

 

“Hey y’all!” I whispered, approaching them excitedly. I missed them so much even though I had just seen them not even three hours ago. “Heya Johnny!” Elisa smiled, offering me some chips. I happily accepted.

Meanwhile, Alex hadn’t even acknowledged me so engrossed in his notebook, scribbling down ideas.

 

“Elisa! WHAT IF WE GET HI-” Elisa slapped her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. What was going on?

 

“OH- HEY JOHN!” Alex said nervously, while pulling her hand off of his mouth. He started to chew his thumb, then his lip. What was he nervous about?

  

“Hey John! What do you think we should do for your birthday?” Elisa questioned looking at me, waiting for an answer. SHOOT. It was my birthday? How had I managed to forget my birthday? I’d be turning seventeen on the twenty-eighth this month, or should I say this week.

 

“I forgot about my birthday being honest.” I trailed off looking at my hands. I’m so stupid. Who forgets their own birthday? Except Elisa of course. She regularly said her birthday was on the first rather than the third.

 

“WHAT? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?” Alex whined. Why was he whining?

 

“Why does that have you so upset Lexi?” I questioned while stealing the bag of chips out of his hand, stealing them back from him. I shoveled multiple chips in my mouth at once. The flavor filling my mouth.

 

“I don’t know, I thought you would want to celebrate the fact you are almost an adult! You are going to be seventeen!” He giggled, stealing the bag of chips back from me.

 

"NO MY CHIPS!"

 

I am a young growing child, and I need my food. Why would he just take away my food. I’m hurt honestly. Wounded.

 

“Why would you just take my chips like that? You just ripped them right out of my hands!” I fake cried. Was I slowly becoming as dramatic as them? Yes, it seemed that way.

 

“Kind of like how my dad was ripped out of my life!” Elisa laughed. Her humor was sometimes too dark, but it was funny. Alex exploded with laughter. He laid on the floor wheezing with laughter.

 

“Elisa! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?” I wheezed out, tears prickling out of the corners of my eyes from laughing so hard.

 

“I DON’T KNOW THE JOKES JUST SLIP OUT AND I DON’T THINK TWICE ABOUT WHAT I AM SAYING!” She cried out, her face getting red because of the lack of oxygen due to laughing so hard at her own joke.

 

Our laughter soon died down, and the bell abruptly rang forcing us to head to our next class.


	13. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long walk and almost getting hit by a car we had finally arrived at this small shop that sold aquarium supplies. The bell dinged notifying the workers of our arrival. A worker look up from her phone.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hello! Welcome! Did you need help with anything today?” She smile brightly at us. “No thank you.” Elisa stalking toward the back of the shop, practically forgetting me, because she was so determined.
> 
>  
> 
> We got to a section filled with tanks varying in size, shape and- even color. What the hell?

Nice job Alex. Wait to almost slip out the fact that we are planning him a surprise party and our gift. Good job! Only you, would manage to not notice your best friend. Who also happened to be a tall, handsome person with forest green eyes and a soft timid smile.

 

Shit, I’m in too deep. Nice going feelings! You are doing great keeping these thought to the back of your mind! Doing great!

 

Before Elisa had thankfully slapped her hand over my mouth I was going to suggest we get John some art supplies. Like acrylic paints, watercolors, canvases, sketchbooks and other things of that sort.  

 

John loved to draw. He sketched out everything, from the most simple thing to the most abstract detailed thing possible. He was talented. I portrayed my feelings through words on paper, while he portrayed his with a paintbrush and a blank canvas, filling it with colors and emotion. Something only artist could do. All types of artists. 

 

Anyways. Fifth period. Or Hell. As I liked to call it. Or chemistry as other people called it. I hate it. I was good at English, History, and Math, but not science. Science sucks and makes no sense half the time. Like what do you mean animals are eukaryotic cells? 

 

Science made no sense to me. None. I just don’t understand. I study, take notes and pay attention, but still no matter how hard I try, I still manage to not retain the information or comprehend it. 

 

“So class you will have to turn in this project in three weeks and it is worth fifty percent of your grade.” Mrs. Clay bored on. 

 

Nothing new. Everytime she assigns a chemistry project the are ‘worth fifty percent of your grade’ and every time they count as ten percent. 

 

Elisa immediately turned to me. “Ready to ace this project?” She said reaching for her journals that are always in her backpack. She looked back up to me.

 

“Only if you are.” I smiled. This was going to be great. We weren’t going to do the normal presentation. We were going to do something a little different. But it was going to have to wait until after John’s surprise party.

 

**X**

 

Planning John surprise party was not easy. Elisa and I had to talk really fast in French, Spanish or even sign, (Mostly sign because John didn’t know any sign language thank whatever God was up there) so that he didn’t understand what was going on. But I could tell he was starting to suspect something.

 

I hated not telling him things, but it is going to be worth it. Or at least that is what I’d been telling myself. Just one more week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Six hundred and four thousand and eight hundred seconds. That was it. I totally was not counting. 

 

Elisa and I still had a lot to plan. We didn’t have a lot of friends. We were sort of the outcast, but it wasn’t going to be the type of party you are probably think about. No it was going to be us three going to various different places in Philly and maybe even going to New York City. 

  
  


We had the first part planned, but it was the second part that was stumping the both of us. John had forgot all about his birthday, so he hadn’t hinted at what he wanted to do or wanted as a present. 

 

Thank God I knew him like the back of my own hand, and could read him like a book. It finally clicked where we should take him for the second part of the trip. 

 

**JOHN’S SURPRISE PARTY**

 

 **FROM ME:** I FIGURED OUT WHAT WE SHOULD DO FOR JOHNNY!!!

 

**FROM BREAK-A-WRIST:** WHAT 

 

**FROM ME:** OKAY U KNOW HOW HE LIKES TURTLES? WELL I WAS THINKING WE COULD GO TO AN AQUARIUM OR SOMETHING?

 

**FROM BREAK-A-WRIST:** HOLY FUCK ALEX UR A GENIUS

 

**FROM ME:** lol IK

 

I shut off my phone quickly and opened my laptop looking up aquariums or literally anything with turtles then I had an even better idea. He loves Elisa’s turtle Pip with all his heart so why not just buy him a turtle of his own?

 

I went to run up the stairs when I remembered neither Elisa or John were home. They both had an emergency band practice, because four people had all broken bones and couldn’t do next weeks game. 

 

How the hell do four people break a bone all in the same week? They must be even more clumsy than Elisa, that or just simply unlucky. 

 

I retreated back to my room shoulders draped and threw myself on the bed. Groaning into the pillow and opted to take a nap until they returned from practice. 

 

**X**

 

“ALLLEEXXX! WAKE UP WE HAVE PLANNING TO DO!”  Elisa whined pushing me, hard almost knocking me off the bed. 

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I hushed her. This was supposed to be secret.

 

“I THOUGHT THIS WAS A SURPRISE!?” I yelled, clingy to the bed, trying desperately not to fall.

 

“JOHN’S NOT HERE! HE WENT WITH MY MOM TO THE STORE! SO WE HAVE AN HOUR OR SO! NOW HURRY AND GET UP!” She threw a pillow at me opening my laptop. 

 

She typed in the password. WAIT. How did she know my password? She seemed to realize that I was staring at her confused. “You’re predictable. The national bank? Really? What a loser.” She rolled her eyes pulling up another tab.

 

“At least my phones password isn’t seventeen seventy-six!” I argued. “Dude, hate to break it to you, but yours is seventy seventy-seven dumbass! When Valley Forge started and the same year you met John, so don’t try that shit on me!” She teased back shutting me down.

 

Dammit. I forgot how much of a nerd I was for a moment. 

 

“So we are taking him to the aquarium? Or did you think of something even better?” She questioned, not looking away from the computer once. 

 

“Actually, I did have an idea! What if we buy him his very own turtle! Like a tank and everything!” I practically shook with excitement. 

 

“Well no shit sherlock, we kinda need a tank if we are buying a turtle.” Elisa teased me. “You know what I meant!” I defend myself.

 

“Yes, yes I did. Chill. Let’s go and try to find and tank, filter, lights and something the turtle can chill on.” She replied shutting the laptop down and standing up to leave the room.

 

“How are we going to get there?” I questioned her. She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We’re walking of course. Duh.” She replied going to the front of the door and putting her shoes on. I did the same.

 

**X**

 

After a long walk and almost getting hit by a car we had finally arrived at this small shop that sold aquarium supplies. The bell dinged notifying the workers of our arrival. A worker look up from her phone.   
  


“Hello! Welcome! Did you need help with anything today?” She smile brightly at us. “No thank you.” Elisa stalking toward the back of the shop, practically forgetting me, because she was so determined. 

 

We got to a section filled with tanks varying in size, shape and- even color. What the hell? 

 

Elisa walked toward the shelf and bent down to look at a medium sized tank with with a filter and a rock. “Alex, this is the one. It’s perfect.” 

 

“It is.” I admired it. It was perfect. Now we needed a turtle. I picked up the tank, and struggled to walk. Wow. I am a weakling. I adjusted my grip and followed Elisa to the reptile section.

 

There was lizards, chameleons, geckos, and turtles. My eyes locked on noe turtle. He was tiny. This one was the one. 

 

“Elisa I found the perfect one,” I pointed to to small turtle. “Look at him, he’s so tiny and adorable.” I was in awe at this tiny reptile.

 

Elisa’s eyes started to water. “They grow up so fast, I remember the day I got Pip. He was so tiny and I held him in my palm and just sang to him. I raised my palm to the sky with him in it. He is my pride and joy, and I hope this little guy will be the same.” She sniffed. 

 

I forgot how much of an emotional person Elisa was all the time. Theater changes you.

 

We got a worker to get the turtle, and we purchased the turtle and the tank. This was going to be the best present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ME A COMMENT I LOVE THOSE! :)


	14. SHIT ABORT MISSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Elisa get John's present and Elisa is sad about her saxophone.

We finally arrived to the house, to see that we beat John and Elisa’s mother. Thank God. My arms were sore from carrying the fifteen pound tank, and Elisa was currently cradling the turtle in her palm. 

 

Elisa unlocked the house since my hand were full. We entered the house and set everything on the table. We needed a place to hide the tank and the turtle for the day. “Hey, where are we going to hide the turtle? And the tank?” I asked, not having a single clue where we were going to put a tank- let alone hide it. 

 

“I was thinking we could maybe put it in the spare rooms closet. I mean no one goes in there and it’ll be in the closets hidden if John happens to go in there- which I doubt.” She said, picking up the turtle, moving toward the stairs. 

 

I followed her up there with the tank in my hands. I was going to be so sire later. Why don’t I take gym? Wait never mind. I’m a theater kid, I think that say it all. I am not athletic at all. 

 

She opened the door almost tripping over nothing. I chuckled because that would only happen to her. She muttered a ‘fuck you’ under her breath to me. RUDE. 

 

She opened the empty closet and ran to her room. What was she doing? She came back without the turtle. “I put him in my tank with Pip. He is great with other animals and also is just chill and doesn’t care about anything.” She said in one singular breath. 

 

We rushed down the stairs to get three pitchers and filled them with water upstairs, then poured water into the tank, after placing small rocks and the large rock in the tank. Elisa adjusted the filter and water began to pour from it. Then we conditioned the water, and poured two more pitchers into the tank. 

After a few more adjustments the tank was done. The green rocks on the bottom and the large gray rock in the middle looked amazing together. There was a loud lengthy honk from outside. SHIT. THEY ARE BACK.

“SHIT, ABORT MISSION, SHUT THE DOOR TO THE CLOSET AND BEDROOM, I’LL PUT THE TURTLE IN THE TANK IN A BIT.” Elisa practically fell over her own feet down the stairs trying to yell that while going down the stairs.

I quickly slammed the closet door and then the guest door and rushed down the stairs two at a time. 

“HONEY I’M HOME!” John yelled from the door, smiling as he walked in, hands full with grocery bags. Elisa followed soon after hands also full.  She mouthed ‘did everything go okay?’ I nodded at her. 

I went outside and grabbed the rest of the bags, and took the bags in her mom's hand, so she didn’t have to carry anything. I took them to the kitchen and put them on the floor. John and Elisa were chatting about how cool turtles were and then ranting about how they deserved better treatment. 

Elisa’s mom walked in the door with her breif case. She shut the door, then set her case by the door. “So how was your day kids? Anything interesting happen?” She smiled sweetly at the three of us. I loved that about her mom. When she ask about our days she genuinely cared and wanted an answer. 

“I almost fell down the stairs!” Elisa laughed. “Again?” Her mother sighed. She knew how clumsy Elisa was- hell she raised the kid for godsakes! 

“Elisa AND I’S CHEMISTRY PROJECT IS GOING TO BE SO EXTRA. WE ARE GOING TO DO A SKIT AND TRY NOT TO DIE.” I yelled out in excitement. I really was excited about this project. I love being an extra theater kid.

“That is great honey! I hope you guys do excellent! Do you guys need any help?” She asked, offering to help us with our project.

“Nah. Thank you though. I think we are going to do great. Plus if we need help we could just ask John. We wouldn’t want to distract you from your work.” I smiled. I loved her mom as my own. 

“I almost fought a guy, because he was saying women didn’t deserve rights. So yeah?” John said blatantly.  He gave no fucks if he had to punch a dude. He only resorted to violence when people were being asshole or they hit first.

“That’s great! Fight for what you believe in!” Her mom was so supportive. All the time. No matter what it was. 

“I’m going to go finish writing. So. See you guys at dinner I guess.” Elisa rushed up the stairs taking two at a time then tripping and falling face first into the wood. She got up and her nose was bleeding. 

“I guess I’m not going upstairs after all.” Elisa sighed going to grab a paper towel. There was blood everywhere on her face. She sat down next to me, holding the paper towel to her nose and grabbed another and started to wipe her face.

“So this is random, but we have to return our instruments tomorrow and this is my last year playing and I feel like they are sending my unborn children to war!” She sighed dramatically. Only she would get emotionally attached to a instrument, it happened with props too. 

“I blame you getting emotionally attached to things you spend a lot of time with on your dad. Like first your whisk, from our show, now a saxophone you’ve played for seven years. What is next? Huh? Your toothbrush?” I joked. Anything that is too emotional with Elisa we blame on her father.

“Nah, man. That is different. I can buy a new toothbrush. The thing that makes me upset and emotional with my whisk and my saxophone, is that, I have made so many memories with it. I’ve played many concerts with the instrument, and my first show that I was ever in I had the whisk as a prop.” She explained, her voice starting to get high pitched- an indicator she was either going to start sobbing, or she was extremely uncomfortable. 

“You can make new memories! Why don’t you just buy a saxophone- and I mean you have a whisk in the kitchen!” I offered, trying to make the best of the situation. 

“It’s not the same though, once again Alex, the memories. I get attached really easy and once I’m attached it’s hard for me to let things go.” She trailed off, removing the paper towel from her nose, because her nose had stopped bleeding. 

I had no words. Huh, Alexander Hamilton speechless. What a time to be alive. Wow, of course when I need my words most. 

“So, I was thinking we ditch school for my birthday because why not?” John interrupted. 

“Dude, we have been out of school for a week, summer is in full swing my dude.” Elisa replied. Oh yeah, I was wondering why we stopped going. I miss the workload. 

“Are there any online or summer school work we can do? Because, being honest I miss the work.” I questioned. What? I wanna do work. I don’t want to just sit around all summer and not get any work done. What kind of a summer is that?

“I already signed all three of us up in a creative writing class with our favorite teacher Mr. Cadena.” Elisa smiled, with blood on her... forehead? How the hell did she get blood on her forehead?

This is almost as bad as when we did our really ‘awesome’ chemistry project and instead of it going smooth and steady, it actually went to hell. Meaning Elisa went to hand me a beaker and it slipping out of her hand and shattering on her feet. Then her going to pick it up with her hands, because she forgot protocol and cutting her hands up. There was chemicals everywhere.

It was not a good day for either of us. But we did get sympathy hundreds on our project for planning it out so well and thinking out of the box and not doing a boring poster like everyone else.

“Thanks, because I was going to be so bored without the work. I mean technically I could just write a story or something, but it’s not the same when someone doesn’t assign it to you.” I finished. I really loved everything about school, except the dicktwats that were there.

“Speaking of your birthday what were you planning we do while we ditch school even though we have been on break for a week now?” Elisa questioned him.

I was curious too. This is the same dude who forgot it was even his birthday, and now suddenly had plans?

“Well I was thinking all of us could just hang out at the coffee shop and maybe go look at turtles?” He smiled shyly at us, like how a child asks a parent for permission for something. 

“Dude, we one hundred percent can go! It’ll be so much fun!” Elisa and I agreed. All three of us high fived and sat at the table and chatted about human rights and abortion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said I did finish the story, but there's a twist. You will soon see that twist dearies and LAMS will be together soon. I SWEAR.


	15. “How about you guys try speaking one at a time?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's birthday p a r t y! YEET.

John’s birthday party. Finally. Elisa and I had been feeding and cleaning John’s turtle this past week. We are both attached to it and Pip, of course. He is the original turtle. Everyone loves Pip.

 

Today was the day we could finally give John his present and I was thrilled. We were also going to this pond with tons of turtles, then going to a cool hangout spot Elisa and I found when we were planning for this. We also occasionally brought Pip to crawl around.

 

Elisa and I had woken up at five this morning to make John a special breakfast. We had successfully made a large stack of pancakes, a pan of eggs, and sausage, without breaking anything. Or tripping or falling in Elisa’s case. 

 

It was now eight and we were finally going to wake John up. We both hurried down the hall to the room to wake John.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WAKE UP JOHN WE HAVE A BIG DAY TODAY!” We both screamed different sentences them overlapping each other. We tried again.

 

“HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET DRESSED! COME TO THE KITCHEN AND EAT!” It happened again. 

 

“How about you guys try speaking one at a time? Maybe that will work out better? Because frankly, it’s eight am on my birthday and I’d rather not spend this moment trying to figure out what to do.” John mumbled from his pillow.

  
  


“Good idea Johnnyboy. I’ll go first.” Elisa said, sitting at the edge of the bed. “So we have been making you breakfast since five and would really appreciate it if you came downstairs and ate it with us.” She finished grinning at him. 

  
  


“And you didn’t fall or break anything once?” He mumbled, trying to bury himself even further into the bed if that was physically possible.

 

“YES! NOT ONCE!” She stated proudly, practically bursting with pride.

 

That seemed to have gotten John’s attention. He raised his head from the pillow and grinned at the two of us. “I’m so proud of y’all clumsy fucks for not breaking anything or fallling! Now let’s go eat!” 

 

All three of us rushed to the kitchen and sat. Elisa and I had already made the plates prior to waking John up. 

 

“Holy fuck. Thank you guys. I didn’t expect this much! AND NO MESS!” John said, while attempting to stuff three pancakes into his mouth at once. 

 

**X**

 

This day had been really eventful. Alex and Elisa had woken up super early to make a huge breakfast for me, then we went to coffee shop and hung out for a while, then we went to see the turtles at the exhibit! Those little guys were so cool. 

 

Now we were walking to a hangout place that they had found. Elisa was already down there, and had been for a while. Alex was leading the way his warm, soft hand in mine. It all felt like a dream. I could explode with happiness, and well gayness? Is that a word? I don’t know, but it is in my mind.

  
  


We turned and there was a large ditch. Alex lead me toward it. What the hell did they do without me, that they decided to go hang out in a ditch?

 

We walked a little further and there was a large steep platform that lead directly to a tunnel of some sort. Alex lead me down it, carefully, considering there was a lake full of water, but none in the tunnel. 

 

We successfully got down and found Elisa sitting in the tunnel scrolling through her phone with Pip on her lap. 

 

“We are here!” Alex said, his voice echoing in the tunnel. He sat down next to her and so did I. I took Pip off her thigh and held him close to my chest. I really love turtles. 

 

“John have you noticed the art on the walls of the tunnel?” Elisa question. I hadn’t. I looked up and saw graffiti of many things. There was pictures of turtles on the walls, and quotes, my favorite one being the one that says “Fuck Trump, because LOVE IS LOVE IS LOVE IS LOVE.”

 

“Wow.” I was astonished. “How did you guys even find this place?” I questioned, I was curious. “Well Alex and I were trying to figure out where the pond was and got lost and found this place instead because I slipped and fell down here.” 

 

Of course they would have found this place by accident. Also I was looking at Pip and noticed something was off he didn’t look the same as he did yesterday. He looked smaller. 

 

“Elisa is Pip okay? He looks and feels smaller.” I was concerned for the little guys health he was Elisa’s pride and joy and I wouldn’t want Elisa to lose him.

 

“No, Silly, he is at home. That is your turtle! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” She smiled. This why mine? My very own turtle? He was so tiny. I held him up close. My eyes started to water. There is just so much more now, with this little guy...General. It’s name was general. Works with either gender.

 

“John, please don’t cry,” Alex said. “What are you going to name it?” He finished.

 

“It’s name is general. Seems fitting for him.” I smiled at it, and cradled it in my hand. My hand was so big compared to his small shell. 

 

“Okay, well I’m sorry to interrupt this moment, but my dudes it’s starting to get dark and I would like to not fall into sewer water. Also I’m sure John would love to get the tank set up in his room and everything.” Elisa suggested, getting up from her spot and starting to climb up the platform. Alex and I did the same. 

 

**X**

 

We arrived home fifteen minutes later and moved the tank into the room and put General in there. He was swimming around, and getting used to his new tank. He was so small I just couldn’t get over it. 

 

I sighed happily and went to the living room because apparently out festivity aren't over yet. What more could they have gotten me?

 

They were both sitting on the couch grinning with a huge bag sitting on both their laps. Yes, it was that large it took up half of both of their laps. 

 

“Johnny, we got you one last gift. I think it won’t top the turtle, but I think you will really appreciate it.” Alex stood up and handed my the bag. He let go and I almost practically dropped it. It was heavy. 

 

I admired it. “WELL OPEN IT JOHN! I’VE BEEN WAITING WEEKS FOR THIS!” Elisa practically jumped with excitement. 

 

I sat down on the couch and took out all the tissue paper. I looked inside and almost cried at what was in the bag. Three sketchbooks, acrylic paints, water colors, two canvases, twenty four pencils, charcoal, and paintbrushes. 

 

“Oh my god. Thank you guys so much, you really didn’t have to do this.” I was was absolutely stunned. 

 

“No John, we didn’t have too, but we wanted too, because we love you.” Elisa smiled at me. I stood up and pulled both of them into a hug. “You guys are the best.” I finally let the tears fall. I was so lucky to have them.

 

“Awe, no, Johnny don’t cry.” Alex hugged me tighter. Elisa escaped the hug and sat back down on the couch. Alex and I hugged a little longer. He let go and sat back on the couch. Suddenly I was cold and craved his touch again. Wait for it. Wait for it John. Just a little longer.

 

“I’m just so happy and thankful for you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I m a s u c k e r for comments.


	16. Our whole foundation would crash down into flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa and Alex go school shopping and Alex admits something that Elisa already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii. um,, sorry for not updating? I've been busy! But I go back to school soon, so I'm planning on finishing this before school starts!
> 
> Also im still working on editing this so b a r e with me.

John loved his gifts and I was happy he did. We had spent weeks trying to find the right gifts. The one gift I wanted to give him was one I couldn’t. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I have chickened out too many times. 

 

I’m terrified he’ll reject me. It could ruin everything we’ve built. Our whole foundation would crash down into flames. We had been through so much together, war, stealing canons together, and now we had somehow traveled to the twenty first century together. 

 

The twenty first century was interesting. There were so many new laws and just freedom for all. Somewhat, because there were still those conservatives who refused to see what’s right. 

 

I wish women and African Americans and people of color had gotten voting rights and just general rights sooner and Jackson hadn’t torn the Native Americans away from their land. 

 

Speaking of Jackson, Elisa and I had destroyed him and Trump in the debate. Everyone who started on their side, ended up coming to ours while we were arguing. It was fantastic, but it will always leave a bitter taste in my mouth that he had the audacity to remove them from their land. 

 

It was just plain wrong. He was a twisted person, from what I’ve read. I wish somehow something changed and nothing happened, and he never became president. He doesn’t deserve to be on the twenty dollar bill, but he is. So be it.

 

Our summer had basically flown by. It has been weeks since John’s birthday and we are starting to get ready for back to school. And despite the popular belief I am ready to go back to school. All three of us are going to be seniors, yes that is right Elisa and I got so far ahead and tested out of two grades, so now we are seniors. 

 

Elisa and I had grown even closer if that was possible and had given me advice on what to do about John. She had told me multiple times that both of us need to stop listening to our doubts because we both feel the same. 

 

Why did I not believe her? She is always right about these things. Always. Was I so afraid of rejection that I refused to believe the truth? Or did I just doubt her? It is probably the first one. That is the truth, when you have believed something for so long its difficult to change the belief. Mind over matter. 

 

If John were to come out and say it I honestly don’t know what I would do. Would I confess too? Or would I run away because I was afraid of getting hurt? Would I be a coward and run like my father and leave John heartbroken? I’m just afraid I won't be enough for him- hell I know I am not good enough for him.

 

There is so many people better than me. So many. So, why would he chose me when there are so many better people than me?

 

Everyday he was constant in my mind. Everything reminded me of him. Trees, the color of John’s eyes. The bark and the extravagant green sprinkled in his eyes, a perfect combination of brown and green. Turtles, his favorite animal. The Lion King, his favorite movie. My mind was a constantly thinking of John, John, John.

 

“DUDE WE NEED TO GO TO STAPLES NOW BECAUSE THEY HAVE ALL WRITING SUPPLIES HALF OFF AND WE NEED THAT SHIT! SO LET’S GO-?” Elisa interrupted my thoughts, screaming at me.

 

“Did I interrupt your day dream about John?” I blushed, fuck how did she always know? Am I that transparent?

 

“How did you know? Also speaking of John where is he? I haven’t seen him since breakfast this morning.” I stood up to face her. 

 

“He went to go train with his sports friends. Remember? He won’t be home till six. He said not to wait up.” She eyed me giving me a look like I was stupid. 

 

“Oh yeah. So are we going to staples or not? Because I need to buy like fifty journals and tons of pens and pencils.” I questioned, slipping my shoes on. 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to drive because I get really bad anxiety so can you drive us? I can give you directions.” Oh yeah. I forgot the two of us could now legally drive. A lot happened this summer. 

 

“Also mom gave us a limit of three hundred dollars to spend so I think we literally can each buy fifty journals without going over the limit.” Hell yeah. I was joking about the fifty journals, but I think of Elisa and I buy fifty journals we can write so much and get all the ideas out of our heads. I’d like to leave a legacy somehow. 

 

I want to get as much out of my head before my time is up, just so people at least know I had good ideas and wanted to make a change, because you never know what could happen. I could just be ripped out of here just like I was the seventeenth century. You never know. The world worked in harshful ways sometimes. 

 

“ALEXANDER, LET’S GO BUY FOUR MILLION JOURNALS!” We both ran out of the house, Elisa tripping over her foot, but getting right up and beating me to get into the car.

**X**

 

I turned off the car and Elisa and I hurried into the store. Elisa grabbed a cart and we were off into the aisles full of all kinds of notebooks and writing supplies. We threw five packs of mechanical pencils into the cart, along with five regular packs of pencils. 

 

Then we each grabbed ten spiral notebooks and two leatherback journals for our own private things. Next, we hurried to the sticky notes and flashcards and grabbed a five of each. What? Don’t judge it is half off!

 

Lastly, Elisa grabbed a shitload of highlighters because of her studying system. Color coded notes, with each color having a different meaning. Her notes were always brighter than the sun with all the colors and not a word goes unhighlighted. 

 

Finally, we were at checkout which surprisingly wasn’t that long. We payed (only one hundred dollars!) and loaded our stuff into the trunk.    
  


I turned on the engine and buckled my seat belt. “So are you going to tell him yet?” Elisa looked up from her phone that had been dinging every two minutes the whole time we were at the store. 

 

I turned to her to see if she was serious. She was joking right? I can’t tell him. Is she crazy? He doesn’t even like me back. “You’re kidding. Right?” 

 

“No. I’m not. You guys need to get over yourselves and just confess already, because frankly one of you guys is going to exploded and it’ll be a big mess, because what if one of you guys freaks out, and runs away and accidentally rejects the other person, even though you feel the exact same. Or what if you just don’t say anything? Huh? Then what are you going to do? Just tell him.” She sighed. 

 

She was right. She was always right. One of us would end up exploding and the other would either be too stunned or just not react at all. Most likely me. 

 

If I would confess maybe it’ll end up better, because John would react a lot better than me. Just because he is a better person than me. I don’t deserve him. He deserves this whole world and I couldn’t give it to him, God, I wish I could. 

 

No, fuck it. I will try to be better for him. I can be better for him. I will be better. For him, I will hang the moon, sun, and stars if I have too. 

 

“You are right. How are you always right?” I furrowed my eyebrows at her wondering how someone could always have an answer for everything. 

 

“A thing I have learned, is that sometimes life teaches you, and other times you teach life. It can work out both ways.” She smiled, showing her one dimple. 

 

I felt a sense of pride fill me at her wise words. I was just always so proud of her. She had been through so much and remained so kind and wise, but never naive or too trusting. She never let her kindness be taken for granted, she of course was too smart for that. Such a beautiful spirit. A spirit to be meddled with- with good intentions. Someone will one day perfectly contrast with it I’m sure. 

 

I smiled at her and started to drive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I is a s u c k e r for comments,,


	17. John, you didn’t fuck up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can't take it anymore, and once again Elisa is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!

Home. Finally. We hauled all our supplies in from the trunk of the car into the house, Elisa of course not successfully, due to tripping over the tire of the car. Yeah, I don’t know either. Only her. 

 

We started to quickly divide things between us, then for John, since he uses less supplies than us, just because he doesn't take as many notes, instead he draws diagrams and uses computer programs- same with Elisa, but she just uses a lot of stuff so. 

 

“Elisa catch!” I threw a notebook at her. She quickly looked up in horror. The notebook hit her square in the face. She groaned. “Not again. You know my reflexes are slow.” 

 

“That is exactly why I did it, because I know your reflexes suck.” I laughed. “Thanks.” She scoffed, picking up a pack of pencils, which she then attempted to throw at me. Attempted is they key word there. She missed me completely.

 

“Dude, why do you suck at everything with any athletic activity in it?” I questioned, trying not to laugh.

 

“I don’t know. Why can’t you tell the boy you are in love with, that you love him? Oh sheet, low blow, sorry.” She made an awkward face that I could never remake if I tried. 

 

“I don’t know. Feelings are hard.” I sighed, not wanting to get into this subject for the eight hundredth time today.

 

“Well I let you go on this one, but only because I’m really fucking tired of talking. Now those are some words that will never come out of your mouth.” She snorted at her joke. 

 

“True. Me being tired of talking? Yeah, that’ll happen when hell freezes over too.” 

 

**X**

 

“ALEX! LOOK WHAT I DREW FOR YOU!” I yelled at Alex from across the room. I had been working on this portrait for three weeks now, and it was finally finished. It was of him, drinking coffee and writing furiously about what a shitty president Andrew Jackson was. 

 

It was shaded and framed. Ready to give to Alex. He ran over to my bedside from his desk. I handed it to him and he pulled me into a hug. It was warm and safe. How a hug should feel. He pulled away to soon and gave me a blinding smile. It melted my insides and made my stomach and heart flutter.

 

It was in that moment when I realized what that was. I was in love with him. Fuck. I need to wait for it. Just a little longer, just be sure he actually liked me too. It was possible, Elisa said so. Many times. Over and over like a mantra, repeating it to me until I believed it. I need to wait for it. 

He gave me another warm, safe hug. Then shot me another smile. It warmed my core. Wait for it. John, wait for it. FUCK IT. “ALEXIMINLOVEWITHYOU.” I yelled. Shit. Did I just say that out loud?

 

“Y-You what?” He question me quietly, from his desk turning around. I almost missed it. 

 

“Alex, I’m in love with you and have for a long time. I-I just. Alex can you say something? Anything? Hit me or-or kiss me. Please just say or do something.” I pleaded him. This could absolutely ruin our friendship. 

 

He just stood there quietly gaping at him in utter shock. His mouth opened and closed, but no words formed. I went to grab his hand, to pull him out of his shock. My fingers grazed his and before I could grasp his hand, he bolted. 

 

He ran. I just ruined our friendship. Ha. Of course this would happen. Who could love a freak like me? Good job John! Wait to ruin your best friendship with feelings! Good job.

 

Hot tears rushed down my face. I just ruined it. Ruined it like I ruin everything. I slid down against the wall, defeated, and just cried. Cried for all I lost. I’m just sorry. For everything. Fuck, I’m so stupid.

 

Did it really affect him that much that he had to run away from me? Why couldn't he just say he didn’t like me back? Why did he have to run and leave me like everyone else?

 

I’m just so sick of everyone leaving me. Sick of it all. 

 

The door opened up and Elisa walked in. “What just happened? I saw Alex bolt out of the door like he just saw a ghost- Oh my. John are you okay?” 

 

“I told him everything. Everything. He didn’t say a word back, he just stood there with his mouth opened. Then I told him to say something or do something and he just bolted. I really fucked up Elisa. I really did. I was so stupid to actually believe he would have liked me.” I sobbed into my hands.

 

She kneeled down in front of me, as she once did in the hospital. She took my hands away from my eyes and held them in hers. 

 

“John, you didn’t fuck up. Okay? I promise. Never in a million years will you fuck up because of your feelings. Did you ever stop to think that maybe Alex was so shocked  that maybe he knew of nothing else better to do than run? Or maybe he was so afraid of his feelings that he had to run from them? I promise you John, you did nothing wrong.” 

 

She pulled me in a hug and I started to sob harder. Maybe she was right. Maybe he did like me back but was scared of his own feelings. Or maybe she was wrong and maybe he hates me because I just ruined our friendship because I can’t ever stop- control myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM IM SORRY FOR THEY HEARTBREAK. I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER.


	18. But, fuck. That is terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex realizes he's an actual idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.

Why did I do that? Why did I run? God, I’m such a fucking idiot. He just told me he loves me and I ran. I’ve been waiting for this very moment, and I bolted like I didn't want that to happen.

 

He probably thinks I hate him, or that I’m grossed out or something. I’m not. I love him too. But, fuck. That is terrifying. He just gave me his heart and the permission to do whatever I pleased, and what was the first thing I did? I fucking broke it into pieces.

 

I have to go back. I’m done being afraid of this- afraid to love because I’m afraid he’ll die or leave me. I’m not afraid anymore. I’m fighting for what I want. I’m going to go get him.

 

I rush back to the room. John is just sitting there with a blank look on his face. Broken, defeated almost. There are tear streaks down his face, his eyes are red and raw. He looked up and saw me. Then began speaking.

 

“I’m sorry for ruining everything. I’m stupid to think that you could have ever liked me back. I totally get it if you want to beat me up, or yell at me, or never talk to me again. It’s totally fine with m-” He was cut off by me running in front of him and pressing my lips to his.

 

He tasted salty probably from all the tears, but sweet like the strawberry chap stick he was always used. John kissed him back and ran his hand through Alex’s hair, tugging it softly. His lips were sweet and soft in contrast to Alex’s rough, chapped ones. They kissed for a long time. They both drew back, and it was perfect.

 

“I take it that I’m an idiot for ever thinking you didn’t like me.” He questioned.

 

“Yeah, you are, but I’m even more of an idiot for running away.” I smiled at him. “Hey John?” I looked at him. “I love you too.” I smiled. He pulled me in for another kiss and everything was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S LAMS FOR ALL U FUCKING SHIPPERS! FINALLY THEY ARE TOGETHER!! hAVE A DRINK WITH ME BELOW IN THE COMMENTS!


	19. just tell me I might die attempting to get through this year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them are pumped for senior year, and Elisa can't get over how cute Alex and John are.

They were finally together. Finally. My mind was at peace. I’m so glad for my gay sons. They are meant to be together. I was also freaking out on the inside because my ship was fucking sailing. 

 

I was trying really hard not to scream out of my window that ‘LAMS IS FUCKING CANON!’ But I had self control. God bless me for actually having a good trait for once. I walked down to the living room to find Alex and John cuddling. Like John’s chin resting on Alex’s head and them both under the blanket.

 

I stepped down the steps with three to go I started to sing, “JOHN AND ALEX SITTING IN A TR-” then I fucking tripped down the last two steps. John and Alex both started to cackle at that. 

 

“Damn, my friend karma really is a bitch.” Alex laughed into John’s shirt. “A bitch indeed.” I agreed. I sat on the floor next to them. “SO HOW DOES IT FEEL TO FINALLY HAVE YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND BE TOGETHER?”

 

“Elisa, IT FEELS FUCKING GREAT AND I WISHED WE WOULD HAVE COME TO OUR SENSES SOONER.” John yelled back at me.

 

“How do you feel that I knew the whole time and told both of y’all the other felt the same but no of you guys listened?” I raised my eyebrows at them. They were fucking idiots sometimes. 

 

“Stupid, because we didn’t listen and instead just pinned and pinned and pinned until John exploded and I ran away then we kissed. BUT I MEAN WE KISS A LOT NOW TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME, SO IT WAS WORTH IT!” Alex exclaimed, smiling brightly at John and pecking his cheek. 

 

My heart melted. They were absolutely adorable. 

 

**X**

 

Senior year had finally arrived. Over the summer Alex, John, and I had went to many series of places and ate a lot of ice cream, and when I say a lot I mean  _ a lot. _ Thirteen pints to be exact, and sadly we didn’t ever have the chance to visit Texas like we had planned.

Alex and I had started a blog about human rights and all kinds of things of problems that needed to be addressed in our everyday society that mostly go unaddressed, and it sort of had blown up. People really liked what Alex and I had to say. We wrote for the blog constantly and the feedback was always wonderful. It has over sixteen thousand followers, and when it hit that the three of us piled into our shared car and got boba smoothies. 

Today was indeed the day. The first day of senior year. The last first day ever. If Alex and I would have stayed behind and not skipped sophomore and junior year we would still have graduated early, because of all of our credits. 

But, John was thrilled that all of us were now in the same grade, because according to our schedules, we have a total of five classes together with all three of us. But, since John takes band and Alex does theater, I don’t have a class without them. The losers are both still pretty bummed about that. Couples, I know.

John and Alex as time passed by have only grown even more disgustingly adorable and closer, it’s insane. They are always glued to the hip, and if you want one you always get the other. It’s kind of an unspoken rule. 

Also, to think I met them almost a year ago is astonishing to the three of us, because it feels like we have known each other all our lives. It would be horrifically depressing, if we all somehow, grew apart.

That is a doubtful though since all three of us applied to the same collages and our gpa’s were in top notch condition, and we all plan to keep them that way.

“Elisa! LET’S GO! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW IF WE WANT TO GET THERE ON TIME! I DON’T WANT TO BE LATE FOR OUR LAST FIRST DAY!” John yelled from downstairs. I rushed to put on my shoes and then threw my backpack on and rolled down the stairs. Yes, I rolled. Did you forget how much of a clumsy fuck I was? Because gravity certainly didn’t. 

I fell into the back seat and threw my backpack next to me. “It never manages to surprise me how clumsy you are.” Alex laughed at me. 

**X**

“So prepare for this year to be one of the most stressful years of your life. Some of you may not actually get through it.” Mr. Attics droned on. Well shit, just tell me I might die attempting to get through this year.

He sat down and basically told us to basically do whatever the hell we wanted. I glanced at Alex and John and saw them throwing paper footballs at each other. What the fuck? I want to join. I quickly ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and folded it into a paper football and chunked it right at Alex’s head.

“WHAT THE FUCK ELISA?! THIS IS WAR!” He yelled, faking being enraged with me and grabbing three footballs and throwing them all at my face. I retaliated and threw all of them back at him. This kept going on for three minutes when John finally get fed up when Alex accidentally miss me and it hit him.

“LET’S STOP THIS MADNESS! PLEASE!” He cried out, faking he had been shot. Alex shot up from his desk to go coddle him. “YOU ARE GOING TO GET THROUGH THIS MY DEAREST, WE WILL GET THROUGH IT. YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH IT. I DON’T KNOW HOW I COULD LIVE WITHOUT YOU.” He exaggerated and faked being a weeping widow. 

“Mr. Hamilton. Back to your seat please.” Mr. Attics glared. 

 

“Yes sir.” Alex seethed at him through his teeth twitching. Well he was going to be a problem this year. Great. 

I sighed waiting for the bell to ring. I was really hyped to got to second period. Alex and I’s favorite class. AP Literature. While we were hyped John dreaded it. He liked calculus and chemistry, while Alex and I hated those classes. So, we were not looking forward to that part of the day. 

The bell finally rung after a long two excruciating minutes. Everyone rushed to get out of the class. The three of us reached our class and took seats in the front. Yes, we actually like to be called on. 

“Welcome to AP Lit. There will be lots of writing and reading so be prepared, and if you don’t like those things, I suggest you change your schedule. Now, your first essay will be two pages at the minimum and the topic is abortion and whether you agree with it or not.” She finished.

She gave us the rest of class to get our thesis statements together and come up with a clear argument on where we stand and why. Fuck you Aaron Burr, you have to actually show where you stand and why you stand for it. 


	20. It was fucking hilarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes after freelee's brand. Watch out.

Seventh period, theater, god bless. I was exhausted after today. Alex and I were doing vocal exercises and tongue twisters, while John was currently in photography two. 

 

“To begin to toboggan, first you must buy a toboggan, but not to big a toboggan, because, TOO BIG A TOBOGGAN IS NOT THE TOBOGGAN TO BUY TO BEGIN TO TOBOGGAN.” Alex and I exclaimed high fiving each other without messing up once. We had mastered that months ago. 

 

“Okay, next one. Unique New York, unique New York. You know, you need unique New York.” We fished without messing up again. 

 

“Okay now let’s go ask Mendoza if we can look at duets. Do we want to do a Dramatic interpretation (DI) or and Humorous interpretation (HI)?” He inquired.

 

“Hmm. Last year we did HI so maybe we should do a DI this time? I mean I think we would nail it since we practically do them everyday on que.” I giggled. 

 

“Yup, we need to do a DI this year, considering it’s our last year.” He pointed out. “Das true, you're not wrong.” I looked at him bug eyed. “WHAT?” He questioned.

 

“DUDE WE ARE ALMOST DONE WITH THIS HELL HOLE!” I screamed celebrating. 

 

“Kid, I hate to break it to you but it’s only the first day…” He trailed off. SHit he was right. It is too early to be celebrating. 

 

“Well then, let’s go look at DI’s. MENNDOZZAA!!! CAN ALEX AND I LOOK AT DI’S?” I yelled. Mendoza was my favorite teacher she was very much so my mom. Like I literally read her mind all the time, and we act really similar it's scary sometimes.

 

“Of course Elisa let’s get you guys stared. You guys are going to do awesome, I mean last year you guys got second place and had three days to memorize and rehearse so now that we have a lot of time on our hands I think you guys can get first.” She grinned.

“That’s what we’re aiming for. Go big or go home right?” I chimed in. She handed Alex and I each five different DI’s so we had a total of ten DI’s to chose from. I looked through them only finding two Alex and I would both like. 

One was about two people who write letters to each other about their problems, one has depression and the other has anxiety and the two become best friends and end up helping each other, and the other was about two “friends” who have a fake friendship to make their parents proud, but they grow to have a beautiful friendship.

“I found two that we could possibly do.” I declared to Alex. “I’m glad you found two I didn’t find any we would like.” He groaned with frustration, because he didn’t find any.

I handed him the two and he held up the one where they wrote letters to each other. “WIINNNEERR WINNER! CHICKEN DINNER! WE SHOULD DO THIS ONE!” He remarked.

I gasped. I was about to start our daily improv. “Alex, I thought you were vegan? You have been lying this whole time?” I dramatically fell to my knees. 

“NO, NEVER! I WOULDN’T LIE! IT’S JUST AN EXPRESSION!” He urged desperately.

“Shit, you are right. Who lies about that?” I agreed. “Probably freelee the banana girl.” He confessed. OOO SHIT FREELEE HE IS COMING FOR YOUR BRAND! LOOK OUT!

“Dude you are one hundred percent right. She better watch out before you expose her then steal her brand.” I snorted. 

“WATCH YOUR BACK FREELEE ALEX IS COMING FOR YOU! AND I DON’T HOLD BACK!” He taunted as if she were right in front of him. 

Mendoza was starting to give us a “what the fuck” look. So, Alex and I started to read the script for our DI to see if we really wanted to do it. Alex kept snapchatting John and was texting him every five seconds in between reading the script.

 

“Of course Elisa let’s get you guys stared. You guys are going to do awesome, I mean last year you guys got second place and had three days to memorize and rehearse so now that we have a lot of time on our hands I think you guys can get first.” She grinned.

“That’s what we’re aiming for. Go big or go home right?” I chimed in. She handed Alex and I each five different DI’s so we had a total of ten DI’s to chose from. I looked through them only finding two Alex and I would both like. 

One was about two people who write letters to each other about their problems, one has depression and the other has anxiety and the two become best friends and end up helping each other, and the other was about two “friends” who have a fake friendship to make their parents proud, but they grow to have a beautiful friendship.

“I found two that we could possibly do.” I declared to Alex. “I’m glad you found two I didn’t find any we would like.” He groaned with frustration, because he didn’t find any.

I handed him the two and he held up the one where they wrote letters to each other. “WIINNNEERR WINNER! CHICKEN DINNER! WE SHOULD DO THIS ONE!” He remarked.

I gasped. I was about to start our daily improv. “Alex, I thought you were vegan? You have been lying this whole time?” I dramatically fell to my knees. 

“NO, NEVER! I WOULDN’T LIE! IT’S JUST AN EXPRESSION!” He urged desperately.

“Shit, you are right. Who lies about that?” I agreed. “Probably freelee the banana girl.” He confessed. OOO SHIT FREELEE HE IS COMING FOR YOUR BRAND! LOOK OUT!

“Dude you are one hundred percent right. She better watch out before you expose her then steal her brand.” I snorted. 

“WATCH YOUR BACK FREELEE ALEX IS COMING FOR YOU! AND I DON’T HOLD BACK!” He taunted as if she were right in front of him. 

Mendoza was starting to give us a “what the fuck” look. So, Alex and I started to read the script for our DI to see if we really wanted to do it. Alex kept snapchatting John and was texting him every five seconds in between reading the script.

“I think this is the one. Let us go tell Mendoza.” I exclaimed walking with Alex toward her desk. 

She looked up from her computer, “Okay, two things, one Alex give me your phone, I saw you on it. So now, as your punishment I am going to take a  _ few _ pictures on it.” A  _ few _ ? Without a doubt she is going to take at least three hundred. He sighed and gave his phone to Mendoza. She held it infront of her face and made fifteen different facial expressions while holding the camera’s button. She handed him his phone.

“Four hundred pictures? Mendoza, what the fuck?” She laughed at him and then continued. “Two, please tell me you chose the one where they write letters to each other and help each other with their problems, because I wanted you guys to do that last year, but you guys chose HI. So, please, tell me that's the one you chose.” She desperately suggested to us. 

We both beamed at her, “YES! THAT IS THE ONE WE CHOSE! IT LOOKS REALLY GOOD! Now, when is speech competition?” Alex asked.

“December fifteenth.” She beamed at us. She couldn’t seem to stop smiling at the idea of us doing this piece. 

“So, we have all that time, you guys can figure out your characters and memorize and then next month we can start to work on movement and the in between of the lines- the things the characters don’t say.” She stated. 

The bell rang and we had successfully completed the first day of senior year. Alex and I got our speech binders and quickly put the piece into diverse, tomorrow we had to pick out our individual piece. 

We walked to John’s photography class to retrieve John from his last class, so we could all go home. 

He was putting up his camera, and Alex ran to him and immediately rose to his tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips. John pulled him closer and pecked his forehead. He pulled away quickly from Alex and finished putting up his camera then placed his arm around the small or Alex’s back.

“Okay, can you guys stop being so disgustingly cute right now? I think I might actually throw up, and I don’t know about you guys, but I would like to go get a boba smoothie as a reward for surviving the first day of senior year, when I should instead be a sophomore.” I nagged at them.

“Okay Ellie, we will go, so please stop nagging us. I was just trying to greet my boyfriend who I haven’t seen in such a long time.” John whined. 

“John, we all have sixth period together, that was literally fifty minutes ago. Plus the whole time you and Alex were snapchatting and texting each other. Mendoza literally took Alex’s phone and took four hundred pictures on his phone as punishment for being on his phone instead of working on our DI. It was fucking hilarious.” I cried. 

Alex glared at me and John laughed so hard he started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for comments,,,


	21. Something was going to happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was going to happen and Elisa feels helpless.

We arrived home with our drinks and collapsed on the couch. Today was actually exhausting. I craved sleep more than I craved to finish the new book I had bought a day prior to today, because I figured I would be bored in class, but it turns out I didn’t even have enough energy to read during class. 

 

“Ellie, Johnny and I are going to go nap so peace out. We will see you on the other side.” Alex said, pulling John up from the couch and retreating to their room, drinks forgotten on the floor by their backpacks.

 

I did the same. I climbed up stairs without tripping for once, with my drink and my backpack. I threw down my bag in the corner of my room, set my drink on my desk and for the second time today, collapsed onto my bed. The first time being the moment I woke up and realized I had school again. 

 

My safe, warm, soft bed. Oh dear, how I have missed my bed so much. I wished I could stay in my bed for the rest of the day and never leave, but I had to work on the next entry for the blog.

 

I rolled of my bed and grabbed my computer from the floor without bothering to move from my place. I opened my docs and found that I had already written today’s entry last night. Now, all I had to do was post it. Bless past Elisa, bless her for always writing at the ungodly hours of the night.

 

I quickly pasted it into the blog and posted it. Now, to finish my third thesis statement for English. I didn’t like the first two, so I just opted to write the third at home, since I realized I didn’t quite like my second one very much in Chemistry class. 

 

Speaking of chemistry, I fucking hate it. Like, why do I need to take that course when I’m going to double major in Political Science and English? The two have nothing to do with science. I mean, just because political science has  _ science _ in the name means nothing. 

 

Plus, when the hell am I going to need to be able to recite the periodic table from period to period? So my point is, fuck chemistry and that says a lot considering I understand it. But really, fuck chemistry. 

 

**X**

 

One week blended into two, and then three, and suddenly it was November and the beginning of the year exams were quickly approaching and so was speech tournament. Alex and I had been rehearsing for months and we had already figured out everything. The piece was beautiful and Mendoza was confident in us. 

 

She said that now that we have everything down, to rehearse, but not over do it and focus on exams. So that what we did. 

 

That same reason is the reason John, Alex and I are all now laid out on the floor, studying and well me crying. Yes, tears because I am once again overwhelmed. Not a good time. 

 

It’s fine though. This always happens and usually the grades are okay, and when I say okay I mean A’s like high A’s. Breakdowns just happen to be a part of the process.

 

Alex and John aren't even phased at this point and I don’t blame them, because it happened so much last year and if it was really bad I would reach out. 

 

We were in the middle of studying when a small, but bright flash of green appeared to illuminate the whole house, quick and bright. Illuminating our faces and the papers below us. Then just as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared into thin air just as it appeared. 

 

“You guys saw that too?” I questioned concerned, because what the actual fuck, that had never happened in my years of being alive. John and Alex looked at each other then back at me, as if they were deciding if I saw the same thing as I did. 

 

There was a pregnant pause as if we were all contemplating talking about the flash.

“That green flash? You saw it too? I thought it was just my eyes adjusting to the light after starting at the green highlighter.” Alex made a face. As if he were skeptical about what all three of us had just seen. 

It was broad daylight out, so we couldn’t have blamed it on our solar system or storms that sometimes turn weather green at times. We were supposed to have cool clear weather until the end of the week. 

“I saw it. For a second I thought I was tripping on acid for a moment, but then I realized I’ve never done drugs because I’m a child of God.” John confessed a failed attempt at lighting the mood.

“John, now is not the time, what the hell was that? I don’t understand that. That isn’t normal.” I fretted. 

“We don’t have time to overanalyze this Elisa, it was probably nothing, passing is more important than a random green light. Now let’s get back to studying.” The two of them went back to studying as if nothing happened.

I tried to shrug it off as nothing, and go back to studying, act as if nothing happened. As if the green light was just my eyes adjusting like Alex suggested, but I couldn’t. I had a bad feeling that this was somehow the beginning of the end- the calm before the storm.

Something was going to happen, and I had a feeling there was nothing any of us could do to stop it. Almost as if impending doom was hurdling toward us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry?


	22. You win again gravity. Fuck you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravity always seemed to destroy Elisa.

Exams flew by fast and Alex and I had aced everything and John got high B’s, but he tried really hard, and I call that a success.

 

It was finally Thanksgiving break and boy, was that break in need. Of course there was homework to make up for the week we are missing but it’s a small packet, easy enough. Plus, Mrs. Mendoza had given us a free day today so, we could take a break from our pieces. So, Alex and I took that as an opportunity to finish it in seventh period. 

 

Nothing weird has really happened since that afternoon we were studying. Alex still insists it was nothing and John just seems skeptical about the green light. 

But, I just couldn’t shake of the feeling that it was somehow a sign- a warning sign to take cover, because the end is nearing. I can feel that it was a warning. I knew I was right too, that is why I insisted bringing it up in front of the two.

 

The two of them just always shrugged me off and told me to ignore it. I wonder if they even saw the light or if they did and they got the feeling to but just refuse to acknowledge it. 

 

Since the day the green light appeared I’ve started to research it, but nothing ever pops up, like this has never happened before. No reports of it ever happening. Nothing. Almost as if us three were the only ones who had seen it. 

 

I don’t understand it. But, what I do understand is that it was a warning- a warning that we need to listen to before it was too late. 

 

The more I seem to think about it, the more I can almost see the bright green light illuminating the house, but something I’ve realized is that Alex and John looked at each other like it had happened before.

 

Then, I realized, they had to have gotten here somehow. I had never asked how they got here. After they had I was to set oo getting them adjusted to everything here. It hadn’t even phased me to maybe ask how they got here. Sure, at first I questioned it, but I shrugged it off, like they shrugged off the green light. As if were nothing. 

 

Now, I need anwsers. I need to know how they got here, every small detail, because that could be a sign they are going back, which I hope wasn’t what that meant. Because I was barely functioning before they got here. They made everything better and happy. If they were to go back I don’t know if I could handle that.

 

I stomped toward their room for answers. I needed them. If I had them, maybe I could piece the puzzle together and figure out what was going on.

 

“John, Alex, I need to speak to you now. It’s urgent.” I coldly said, putting on a mask that wouldn’t be lied to.

 

Alex hastily opened the door slowly. I entered and sat on Alex’s desk chair. Alex sat on the bed next to John, clutching his hand like a lifeline. 

 

Why were they acting like they had a secret? I thought we told each other everything? So why are they acting like I’m a stranger who is accusing them of murdering their mother?

 

“It never crossed my mind to actually ask you guys how you got here. Now it has. I want answers. Don’t lie to me either, I can see right through you. The green light is a warning. So, please just be honest with me and tell me truthfully how you got here.”

 

**X**

 

“S-So, you are saying that you saw the same green light before you guys got here? You don’t think…” I drifted off almost not wanting to know the answer. I should have never asked. No. Nonono. This couldn’t be happening. 

 

Alex shook his head. John looked down at his hand suddenly finding his palm very interesting.

 

“And that’s why you guys keep shrugging it off? Pretending like it didn’t happen? Because you don’t want to go back..” I realized, what they felt. 

 

They were going to have to go back. Why did I get so attached? Why did this have to happen to me? Why didn’t I care to even think of the possibilities that they just show up here? Why am I so stupid?

 

“We can fight it! We can prevent it! Right..?” My voice wavered unsure of my own words. Alex looked down at his hand too, just like John. They both looked like they were fighting an internal war without any help. They were powerless to stop it. They looked as if they’d already lost the war. They’d both already given up.

 

Even I couldn’t solve this. How was I supposed to assure them that they wouldn’t be taken from here? What if it was bound to happen? Was this green light a force like gravity? Strong and unstoppable?

 

Was there really anything that could stop them from being taken? Or was there hope that we could prevent it and that it wouldn’t ever bother us again? Or would gravity once again reign victorious? 

 

Well, maybe gravity would win the battle, but I can atleast try to win the war. Right? 

 

**X**

 

The tension seemed to linger in the room since any of us had tried to talk. The tension was suffocating and the silence burned my throat. 

 

There was really nothing any of us could do. It took them once and brought them here. So what was stopping it from taking them back? Was it just waiting this whole time for our relationships to flourish into a strong dependant bond, just so it got some sick satisfaction in tearing it apart? Destroying relationships? Did it simply thrive on the pain of losing someone close to you? 

 

If that was the case, what a sick joke, and of course with my luck, I was the center of it. The eye. Well you know what? Fuck you gravity. Fuck you. 

 

“We didn’t want to tell you. We were afraid you would freak out, and plus we figured since it didn’t take us that time it wouldn’t happen again.” John spoke up, finally breaking the tension.

 

I scoffed, “Well fuck you guys. You could have told me! Gave me some warning that ‘Hey these people you have grown to love and care about like family could be ripped away from you at any given moment!’ But you didn’t, you kept it to yourselves. Did it even fucking phase you that maybe you should have told me that a big change in my life is going to happen?

 

“That the two of you are probably going to leave me all alone here, without a warning? What were you going to do? Were you hoping you would just get taken away wall i was asleep so you didn’t have to explain? Were you hoping I just wouldn’t notice that the two of you guys just fucking disappeared into thin air? Huh? Tell me what you two were thinking! 

 

“Because I know damn well if something like that was going to happen I’d tell you! I though we didn't keep secrets! That was the one thing I trusted you guys not to do! Well, I guess I was fucking wrong. Just like I am about everything.” I let out a hysterical laugh- or a sob and walked out the door slamming it behind me. Alex called for me to come back but I ignored his pleas. Fuck them. 

 

You win again gravity. Fuck you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity is an asshole.


	23. HOW THE FUCK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa is angry and it works out in her favor.

Why didn't they just tell me? I trusted them, and it didn’t even cross their minds to tell me. What great fucking friends I have. 

 

I tripped over a root of a tree and scoffed for the eighth time today. Huh. Gravity’s still out to get me. Fuck you. I picked myself and stalked toward a tree no one knows about but me. It had a large opening in it so you could crawl in it. So I did just that. Crawled in to hide from all my problems. 

 

Well almost my phone kept buzzing. I opened it the bright screen hurting my eyes. They adjusted soon enough. 

 

_ (14) Missed calls from Alex _

_ (27) Messages from Alex _

_ (15) Missed calls from John _

_ (42) Messages from John _

 

I huffed and turned off my phone putting it in my pocket. I took out the book I’d recently hidden here and opened it to the bookmarked page. I started to read then realized this wasn’t my page I left off on. 

 

Had someone else found my spot? And read my book? What the fuck. There was a loud crunch, like someone had stepped on a branch. My eyes widened. Fucking hell. I hope its a murderer so they can just kill me. 

 

I didn’t move to investigate I just simply found the actual page I left on and begin reading it. Someone walked into the tree and looked slightly startled to see someone else here. 

 

I looked up from the book at the boy. He had light brown hair, freckles, and blue eyes. He sort of looked like John, but not really at all he had short hair and blue eyes and the freckles that had seemed to appear from being in the sun all summer. 

 

“You thought you were the only one who knew about this place? Me too.” I acknowledge him after staring at him for a few second trying to figure out if he was dangerous. I decided he wasn’t.

 

“W-What are you doing in the middle of a forest, s-sitting in a tree at ten at n-night?” He stuttered almost as if he was nervous to speak to a random girl in a tree. I mean I would  be too, but then again I would be afraid to speak to a random stranger in a tree too. But, he seemed cool.

“I could ask you the same question.” I challenged. 

“Touche’” He beamed. 

He sat next to me and adjusted himself so he was comfortable sitting on the tree roots. He then opened his backpack and pulled out a bag of chips. He held them towards me and I shook my head no. He shrugged and continued to eat them, and I continued to read.

“So what brings you here, in the forest, sitting in a tree by yourself reading the Cat’s Cradle? Interesting book by the way.” He babbled, trying to start conversation. 

“Fight.”

“Okay… Well you don’t have to be short with me, I just want to talk.” He retorted. He got up and sat in front of me. 

I looked up from my book. “Why do you want to talk to a random girl sitting in a tree?” 

“Well why would you want to talk to a random boy sitting in a tree?” He reasoned with a smirk. 

Oh this guy's good. “No one said I wanted to talk to you.” I fired back. 

He put his hand on his hand and looked off into the distance. “Fuck, you’re right.” He smiled at me. I laughed at that. 

“Oh! She can laugh and not look angry and annoyed.” He said making a fake surprised face and stretching his arms out wide to go with the face. 

“I’ll admit, that was pretty funny.” I declared to him. 

“I’m Von.” He held his hand out toward me. Ready for me to shake it.

“Elisa.” I took his hand.

“So Elisa, who was this fight with?” He pried for the thousandth time tonight. Jesus why was he so interested in the fight?

“My brothers.” I shot him down. Hopefully he would ask what it was about because how the hell do I explain that they are from the seventeen hundreds and that they were probably going to be ripped away from me?

“Oh. That sucks…. What is your favorite color?” He asked. “Mine is orange.” What the fuck? Who is this kid? 

“Cool, mine is yellow or green.” I stated. I really didn’t want to talk but it seemed that this kid wasn’t going to let me not. I closed my book and sat it on the ground by my side. 

“How old are you?” I chimed in. He seemed like a cool dude, so why not try to make friends? I mean my only friends are abandoning me, so it wouldn’t kill me to make one more.

“17.” 

“I’m 16.”

“What school do you go to?” He asked, “And what grade are you in?”

“Dorothea Dix High school, and twelfth.” I didn’t care to explain how I was in twelfth only being sixteen. I doubt he’ll even remember.

“Hey! Me too! And I’m in twelfth too! Actually I’ve never gone yet, I’m new. I start after Thanksgiving break.” He beamed at me. That smile was really starting to make me want to be best friends with this guy, just because he lights up the whole place.

There was a pause and he looked as if he was deciding something.

“Wait… You said you were sixteen? How are you in twelfth grade?” It dawned on him finally. 

I laughed,”I was waiting for you to realize that. Let’s just say I skipped two years of high school, because I’m smart I guess.” I shrugged. 

 

He howled with laughter, “You guess? You skipped two grades and I’m barely understanding chemistry class. You have to be a genius!” 

“I mean not really, but sure. And fuck chemistry don’t bring that shit up. I hate chemistry. I understand it well but I really just hate the class.” I really hated chemistry. 

Von was laughing so hard to the point of tears. “She uses profanity too! Wow!” I laughed with him, his laugh was contagious. I was really starting to think this guy could be an awesome friend. 

“You do any extra curricular activities?” I drawled the sentence out. I was getting tired. 

“Yeah actually! I do theater and I play trombone in band!” He exclaimed. 

“HOLY SHIT! I’M IN THEATER AND BAND TOO!” I cried out in happiness. 

“Really? What do you play?” 

“Alto sax!” 

“Holy shit! This is great! I’m guessing you take all AP classes as well?” He raised his eyebrow at me. 

“Yes actually.” I smiled at him. 

“Dude me too! We probably have the same classes!” He exclaimed happily. I was just as happy as him. I was freaking out inside. First because he likes all the things I do. Second he is an actual ball of sunshine and managed to cheer me up.

My phone started to buzz again. I thought I turned it off. I reached to get it, but realized my hand was occupied still holding Von’s. 

“Oh my god. I’m sorry!” I laughed. He let go and just laughed with me. “It’s okay it was nice.” He sent another beam toward me. Fuck.

My phone buzzed again. Jesus Christ. I thought I turned that damn thing off. 

_ Incoming call from Alex _

I rolled my eyes and clicked it to voicemail. I texted my mom quickly where I was at so she wouldn’t worry. Then I checked the time. My eyes grew wide. It was a lot longer than an hour, it was three hours. Holy shit. It was one in the morning. 

 

“Did you lose track of time?” Von asked looking genuinely concerned. In the tree hours I’d known him I knew one thing for sure. I wanted to be this guys friends really bad. 

 

I shook my head yes. Then I checked my phone again.

 

_ (108) Missed calls from Alex _

_ (110) Missed calls from John _

_ (223) Messages from Alex _

_ (220) Messages from John _

 

“John and Alex seem worried.” Von said over my shoulder. I didn’t realize how tall he was until now. Then again everyone is tall compared to me. 

 

“Hey Von, quick question before I go.” He hmmed, in response waiting for my question.

 

“How tall are you?” 

 

“Six two.” 

 

“HOW THE FUCK! I’m five seven.” He laughed and took my hand. I guess he’s a person who is very touchy. 

 

“I can drive you home. Just so you don’t have to walk home in the dark and alone. I’d hate for something to happen to you.” He offered. 

 

I was skeptical at first but whatever. Fuck it. 

 

“Sure.” He pulled me along toward the way of his car. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like Von? I adore the dude. How do you feel about John and Alex? Do you think they should have kept the green from Elisa?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex feels terrible.

“Thanks for the ride Von!” I went to get out of the car. But he grabbed my hand before I could grab the car’s door handle. I raised my eyebrow at him. 

 

“Can I have your number so I can text you? And maybe we can hang out tomorrow?” He held out his phone toward me. I took it and typed my number in quickly. I handed it back to him. 

 

“Thanks again for the ride! Text me!” I called out to him. He replied with a ‘I will’ and waited to drive off until I got in okay. 

 

I closed the door softly hoping to avoid John and Alex, but turned around and they were already there with their arms crossed and Alex tapping his foot.

 

I looked at them, “What?” 

 

“Did you want to tell us where the hell you were?” 

 

“Did you want to tell me that you two were going to disappear into thin air?” They looked caught off guard at that. I scoffed and brushed passed them. 

 

“Jesus Christ Elisa, we are sorry. We didn’t want to destroy you like that!” Alex yelled out with frustration and anger in his tone.

 

“Well consider it too late. I’m already destroyed.”

 

**X**

 

“Alex, I told you. We should have told her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this angry. It almost seems like she hates us.” 

 

“John, I don’t blame her. We broke her trust. I would hate us too if we kept that big of a secret from me. Why didn’t we just tell her?”

 

“Because we are stupid and thought it would protect her, but we forgot she would rather have the hard, cold, hurtful truth rather than a lie that’ll hurt even more.” John sighed. 

 

We really fucked up this time. Bad. Well I really did. I advised John not to tell her and look where that got us. She’s forgiven me a lot, for yelling at her, taking out my angry at her, and even blaming her, but never have I ever broken her trust. 

 

“John, It wasn’t you. It was me. You wanted to tell her. I should have let you.But, I just couldn’t have bared to see it. She would have been destroyed by it. She’s our sunshine,  and I didn’t want her to be sad. But, now because I wanted to protect her I’ve created a fucking hurricane. It’s all on me.” 

“I’m going to fix this John, what if we get taken and she’s still mad? She will feel terrible. I’m going to go fix this mess I’ve created.”

 

**X**

There was a knock at the door. Couldn’t they just leave me alone until morning? It was three in the morning and I wanted to sleep. Not deal with this. I shoved a pillow into my ear. There was another knock at the door.

“What the hell do you want?” I seethed through my teeth. I really didn’t want to talk to either of them. 

“Elisa, I just want to explain. Please, just let me explain to you. Just please unlock your door.” Alex pleaded from the other side of the door.

I got up from my bed and unlocked the door. “Fine. Explain why you decided not to tell me and just decided to let me find out myself?’

“We never intended for you to figure it out. I momentarily forgot how smart you are and how quick you always put things together,” He moved to sit next to me on my bed, “I just didn’t want to crush your spirit like that. You are just this bright shining sun, and your spirit is just so beautiful and I couldn’t be the one who crushed you like that.” 

I opened my mouth to say something but Alex interrupted me. 

“I know you are going to say that I’m just making up excuses, but here’s the real reason: if I would have told you… That would have made it real, and I don’t want it to be real, so I figured that if I just never told you we could ignore it and nothing would happen and we’d stay here and all live happily ever after.

“John urged me to tell you. He said that you deserved the truth, but if we told you that meant it was real and if we go back we can’t take you with us. John and I have come to love you too much. So much that if- when we leave it’s going to hurt like hell.

“Maybe there will be a way we can contact you, but even if that does somehow happen I don’t think you would ever be able to respond no matter what you tried, because you  want to know what happens when we go back? You probably already know and you said it to us multiple times when we first got here.

 

“When we go back Elisa, we are dead. Dead, because we go back to the past and you are here in the present. So, the wikipedia pages will say how we died and what we did. Hopefully it changes, I’ll tell you one thing okay? We are going to create change there. I promise, we are and you are going to finish it. 

“We are going to fight for what we believe in, and people are stubborn so I’m sure there will be those people who don’t accept it. So, you are going to make them accept it. Okay? We are going to do what we can do. John and I have been working on essays against slavery since we got here and we intend to free the slaves and abolish slavery all through Almeria. We are going to use one letter of yours. But, publish it with a pseudonym because you don’t exist back there. 

“So do you understand why we- I did it?” He finished after babbling about what he was going to do and looked back to me with tears in his eyes. But screw that I already had tears freely falling down my face. I pulled him into a hug. 

“I get it. I’m sorry for being angry I’m just going to miss you guys.” I cried into his chest. It was all becoming real. They were going to be gone soon. I was going to be a lone wolf once again. But he hugged me tighter and I knew I’d somehow be okay.

“But Alex can you do something for me when you’re back there? Fight for women’s rights and don’t forget about me. Just remember I’m always there. So, when you think no ones on your side. Just remember I will always be there.” I pulled away and gave him a watery smile. 

“Elisa, you're not someone I can forget about.” He smiled at me reassuring me.

“Now let’s go watch shitty movies with John.” He held out his hand for me to take and for the second time today I took someone’s hand and let them lead me somewhere.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von meets Elisa's parents- I mean Alex and John.

“So you are tell me that you like vanilla ice cream better than strawberry? What the fuck Von. I don’t think we can hang out anymore.” He shrugged his shoulders at that. We were hanging out in the tree eating ice cream for the third time this week. 

 

“I’m plain and plus at least I don’t prefer lemon ice cream over vanilla.” I nodded. He was right. Who prefered lemon ice cream over vanilla. I would rather eat a dirty shoe. 

 

“So, now that we are friends can we please talk about the fight?” He questioned. I had forgotten that I had a fight, because after Alex told me we just watched really shitty movies. He wasn’t kidding, John liked really bad movies.

 

“It was between my friends Alex and John and I. Yes, I know I said brother, but that isn’t right because they live with me but they are a couple, but my mom took them in so it’s just really complicated. 

 

“But, they sort of broke my trust really bad, then explained the situation to me after I got back, and I understood their reasoning. Before you ask, when we get closer and I trust you more I’ll tell you how they came to live with me.

 

“I also really can’t explain the reason we fought either till I trust you, because I don’t want you to think I’m crazy.” I fished. Von looked pleased with my answer and continued to eat his vanilla ice cream. 

 

“So Von, where did you move from? I always forget to ask.” I asked. I had wondered all this time, because he said he moved but never said where from.

 

“Chicago. What about you? You have an accent, but I haven’t been able to tell if you are from Virginia or Texas.”

 

“Oh, I’m from Texas. I moved here because my mom got a job. So, she took me and we moved up here.” 

 

“Is it just you and your mom?” I raised my eyebrow. “Ah I’m s-sorry I don’t mean to pry but I was just wondering, you’ve never mentioned your dad and I was wondering if-”

 

I grabbed his hand. To stop his nervous chatter. 

 

“It’s okay, really. He left on my fifth birthday and never came back. Please don’t apologize either, I make plenty of dad jokes all the time, but just please stop me when they get too dark because it happened.” I squeezed his hand. 

 

“What a douche.” I giggled at that. “Okay what is your favorite animal?”

“Definitely a koala, because they are just so cute and pure.” He laughed and his shined when he did. 

 

He looked down at my bracelets and then at my necklace. “And I’m guessing that yours is a turtle? Just a wild guess.” 

 

I laughed “You are right how would you guessed?” I faked curiosity. 

 

“I don’t know just a thought popped into my mind.” He laughed along with me. 

 

“Are you ready for school?” 

 

“Hell no. I hate chemistry. That’s the only class I’m not ready for.”

 

“I think I’m starting to influence you to hate chemistry. But, my friend John is super good at it he helps Alex and I when we struggle, which is often.” I laughed at the thought of John’s face when we ask for help. 

 

“When do I get to meet the famous Alex and John?” He asked. Did he really want to meet them? What if Alex and John didn’t like him? That would be horrible if they didn’t like my new friend.

 

“Well I mean you could meet them today. They are back at my house watching shitty movies. John really likes them and Alex hates them, but doesn’t complain because he really loves John.

 

“Anyways, we can go back to my house and go watch shitty movies with them or hang out in my room and you can meet my turtle Pip!” 

 

“You have a turtle?” He questioned, his mouth dropped open in shock. I put my hand on his chin to close it.

 

“Yeah! So does John! Alex and I got him one for his birthday. We can go another time if you want to though.” I stopped myself from getting too excited.

 

“Fuck that let’s go!” He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and we ran to the car. 

 

**X**   
  


I led him to the door. I looked at him, “Last chance to say no.” 

 

“C’mon! Let’s go I want to meet these dudes!” He was truly excited to meet them. Wow never thought anyone would be this excited to meet them. Guess I was wrong. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

I opened the door and set my bag down near the stairs. 

 

“ALEX, JOHN! I WANT YOU TO MEET MY NEW FRIEND!” I yelled. 

 

“Jesus Christ Elisa, you could have just got them.” Von interjected. 

 

“Von, chill this is how I always get them.”

 

Soon enough Alex and John came hurdling towards us. Alex on John’s back. John dropped Alex off of his back and they went into full ‘dad’ mode. My eyes widened. I coughed and gave them a ‘NO’ and they sighed in disappointment that they couldn’t give a shovel talk. 

 

“Hi I’m John and this is Alex.” John pointed at Alex before putting his hand out for Von to shake. He took it. 

 

“I’m Von.” 

 

“Nice to meet you Von! Wait Von! Does your name mean hope?”

 

“Yes actually! How’d you know?” 

 

“My mother told me Von meant hope and I named one of my fountain pens, because it gave me hope.” Alex stated embarrassed. That is new. Since when does Alex the great get embarrassed?

 

“Alex, my clumsyness never phases you and your weird asss reasons for naming things never phases me. What a world we live in am I right?” John cackled at my statement. It was too true.

 

“Okay, well are you and John still watching shitty movies?”

 

“Nah, I got tired so I started working on the next entry for the blog.” Alex said, walking to the kitchen and coming back with a box of cereal. No bowl. No milk. 

“HEY YOU BITCH THAT IS MY CEREAL!” I jumped forward to get on Alex’s back hoping he’d fall, but he just balanced me in a piggyback ride and kept eating my cereal. 

“JOHHNNN TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO QUIT EATING MY CEREAL!” I whined.

ALSO ALEX WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET SO STRONG?” I was genuinely curious the dude couldn’t open a water bottle by himself yesterday and suddenly he can carry me in a piggyback ride?

Alex shrugged me off his shoulders not realizing he wasn’t by the couch and just before I fell Von somehow managed to stop my head from hitting the floor. 

“Thanks Von.” I was thankful he caught upper body from hitting the floor and glad my head didn’t hit the floor, because that might have meant another trip to the hospital.

“No problem.” He winked at me. 

“OH SHIT SORRY Elisa! I THOUGHT WE WERE BY THE COUCH!” 

“It’s alright you asshole.” John chuckled and turned on the TV in the living room. “GUYS IT’S THE FINALE OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!” 

Alex dropped the cereal and abandoned it on the floor and threw himself on top of John to watch it. 

I looked at Von. “So we can do that or we can go hang out with Pip!” 

“Let’s go hang out with your turtle.” 

We climbed up the stair and I led him to my room and he immediately beelined for the huge tank in my room. 

“Bienvenido a mi cueva. Lloro mucho aquí.” I said.

He looked up from the tank at me. I was ready to explain what I said, because I didn’t know a lot of people who were bilingual except John and Alex but they were trilingual. 

“Did you just say ‘welcome to my cave. I cry a lot in here?” I looked at him in awe. 

“Yeah actually. I didn’t know you knew spanish.” 

“I could say the same.” 

“Do you know any other languages besides Spanish?” I questioned. 

“Yeah, French but that’s about it.” 

“That’s crazy I know French, Spanish, Latin, and English obviously.” 

“You know Latin? You should teach me sometime.” 

I walked toward him and opened the top of the tank and grabbed Pip from his rock where he was ‘sunbathing’ as Alex loved to call it. 

“Maybe I’ll teach you. Here is Pip. I’ve had him for over a year, but he is just really tiny. The vet says he is just abnormally small, but he is fine.”  

I handed him to Von and he nearly cried. He looked up to me and kept opening and closing his mouth like he couldn’t seem to find words to express himself.

“Elisa, holy shit. I’m going to cry. He’s so cute and he is so chill. Usually they just hid back into their shells, but he’s just chill.” He was truly astonished. This had to be one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen. 

I closed the tank letting Von hangout with Pip. He really liked Pip and it made me too happy. I almost wanted to go grab John’s turtle but it was too far and I want to show Von the new book I bought. We have the same taste in books. 

“Von I got this new book yesterday when Alex and I were at the bookstore and it’s based on my duet with Alex. Remember? The one I told you about?” I blurted out.

“Oh yeah. The one about the kids with problems and they write letters and end up helping each other out immensely?” He suggested.

“That is the one. I was researching on my laptop and I started to go through lines and wondered if the piece was specifically written for theater or if it was from or based on  something and sure enough there is a book. Alex nearly cried, just because he got really attached to the story and his character.

 

“And speech is in roughly a month so I figured I could read up and really get to know the characters.” I finished. 

“That’s a really good idea,” he walked over to me cradling Pip in his hand and putting his other on my shoulder. “When I did pieces I tried to figure out and research as much as I could to get a feel for the character. Just to be sure to do it justice.” He said. 

“Me too. I hate to let down the character. Also I think you will love Mrs. Mendoza. She is great. Just don’t be on your phone in her class or she will take four hundred pictures on it at least. You can ask Alex. He knows. On the first day we were supposed to go over our DI, but instead he was texting John. So, when we went up she took his phone and took a bunch of pictures. 

“And when we told John at the end of the day he laughed so hard he cried. Then we got boba drinks and we were all just talking, and John randomly thought about it and snorted his drink through his nose.” 

Von howled with laughter and fell on my bed and placed Pip on his chest.

“Your friends are great. I wish my friends were like that.” He sighed. I wonder what his old friends were like back in Chicago. Did he have any? Were they good to him? Did they peer pressure him into doing things?

“My friends were douches. I can tell you were thinking about that. They were the schools bullies and beat up people for looking at them the wrong way. And one day I got sick of it so I punched them in the faces and basically got into a huge fight. The twos parents were rich so they got off on two days of suspension because their parents donate so much money to the school.

“And since I was just an ordinary student I got expelled and my mom decided it was time for a fresh start so we ended up moving here. I am also dadless.” He finished.

“That’s great! Well not great it sucks all that happened but now since your dadless you can be apart of the bastards club group chat!”  

He chuckled, “The weirdest things make you happy.” He picked up Pip from his chest and handed him to me.

“Here is your kid, my love.” He teased. When I talked about Pip I always called him my kid, because I treated him like he was.

“Oh thank you my dearest!” I joked with him. 


	26. Don’t want to be late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa and Alex almost make Von late.

Thanksgiving break was now officially over and it was Von first day today. I had gotten a phone call from the school on Saturday and they said there was a new student and we had the exact same schedule and I was to show him around. Which basically meant if we were laet to class we’d be excused.

 

Von had somehow convinced John to let him take me to school today. Which ended with John saying that if I was late to class he kill Von, but not really. Friendly threatening as both John, Alex, and Von called it. 

 

It was eight am and school didn’t start till ten so Alex John and I were just lounging on the couch watching a rerun of a sitcom they only show early in the morning. All three of us had eaten a bowl of apple rolls since Alex dropped my chocolate rolls on the floor that one night when Von had come over to hangout. 

 

Now Von hangs out with us all the time and John and Alex are very fond of him. Especially Alex saying he’d found the soul that contrasted with mine or whatever. I had no clue what Alex was talking about, but I was pretty sure he was high or drunk or something was wrong with his head. 

 

I suddenly remembered about our Thanksgiving packet bullshit. “ALEX DID WE FINISH THE PACKET?!” 

 

“Yes Elisa, and we turned it in the same day.” I huffed in relief. I almost had a miniature heart attack. 

 

**X**

  
  


There was a loud honk outside. Then my phone chimed. 

 

  * __Message from Von__



 

 

I quickly typed in my password so I could properly view the message. 

**FROM VON:** _I’m here :)_

 

I grabbed my backpack from the edge of the stairs. “ALEX I’M LEAVING!” I yelled. 

 

He came out from the restroom and waved bye and John was passed out on the couch. Jesus Christ. I quickly walked to John and nudge him awake. “I’m leaving.”

 

He pulled me in for a hug and let me go. 

 

“I’ll see you guys there!” 

 

I walked out the door and got into the front seat of Von’s car. I sat my backpack at my feet. 

 

“Well let’s go to hell.”

 

**X**

 

“Well welcome to hell across from hell. There is this cafe called The Steamy Turtles, it’s our hangout after school, so if you don’t have anything to do you can hang and study with us.” 

 

Von and I were walking toward the main building, so were could get Von’s schedule and so the principal, Mrs. Grady, could meet him. I’d been chatting about what clubs there was and what we usually do after.

 

“Von, you are going to love Mrs. Grady! I know I do.” I smiled at him before I opened the door to the main building. We were greeted happily by the main office lady Ms. Davidson.

 

I grabbed his hand to lead him toward Mrs. Grady’s office. I quickly knocked and opened the door. 

 

“Oh Elisa! Good morning sweetie! What did you need?” She greeted. She wa always so bright and bubbly. One of the reasons I loved her, and looked up to her. 

 

I gestured to Von next to me. Her eyes widened in excitement. She loved to meet new students. 

 

“Oh! You must be our new student! Von? Von…” She scrunched her eyebrows trying to remember his last name.

 

“Anderson. Von Anderson.” He chimed in. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you Von Anderson, I’m Mrs. Grady! I’m sure Elisa’s told you something about me?”

 

“Only that I was sure to love you.” 

 

“She is not wrong. I’m great. Anyways, I assume you are here for your schedule?” He shook his head yes. She quickly typed up his name into the directory and printed up his schedule. 

 

“Well here you go kiddo! Have a great first day!” 

 

**X**

 

The day had gone smoothly. Von seemed to like all the classes a lot. We had met up with Alex and John directly after we picked up his schedule. But sixth period was the real test. Fucking chemistry class. 

 

“John. Please. If you love me, let me skip.” Alex pleaded John from behind us. 

 

“Alex, c’mon just think! Right after this class you get to go to theater! And this is the last class we have together! You can’t skip it!” John’s reasoning was always spot on. 

 

Alex huffed and dragged John into class and threw himself down in his desk. I silently agreed with Alex. I’d skip too if that was my forte, but it’s not. Sadly. I led Von into class and he took an empty seat to the left of me. 

 

The bell rang. 

 

Great now we are trapped here for fifty five minutes. I’m going to die. Mr. Teacher as I called him began to take roll. 

 

“Oh it seems we have a new student. Introduce yourself. Please.” Mr. Teacher lamely expressed. He talked as if he was bored all the time. I’m sure his class would be a lot more exciting if he acted like he didn’t hate his job- or his life.

Von stood up and quickly introduced himself. Muttering his name and sitting down. He’d previously said he hated introducing himself, because people  genuinely don’t care about anyone unless it benefited them. At school at least.

The next fifty minutes passed by slowly and made up of Mr. Teacher not teaching and him ranting about how his wife left him for some hot movie star or whatever. While he did that John, Alex, Von, and I had a paper football war, similar to the one we had on the first day of school.

The bell finally rung after fifty five excruciatingly long minutes. John kissed Alex goodbye quickly and ran off to photography class, which was all the way across campus.

“Elisa, speech is in two weeks.” 

“Alex, I know. We are going to great.”

He was starting to panic. Oh no. Last time he did this we nearly got a Saturday detention, because we were late, but luckily Mrs. Grady was the one who found us. She’d written us a pass and helped calm Alex down.

“Hey, hey, Alex breathe. We are going to be fine. Okay?” I was trying my best to reassure him without touching him, because some people got calmed down with touch, others like Alex, tended to panic even more with contact. 

He took a shaky deep breath and shook his head.

“Yeah, we are going to do dine, sorry. It’s just getting closer and I’ slowly going into a small panic.”

“Alex, we will be fine. Now we got to hurry and get to Mendoza’s class. Don’t want to be late.”

“Like she’d count us late if we told her what happened.”

“Okay, true, but we don’t want to make Von late on his first day and his last class!”

The three of us practically sprinted to Mendoza’s class after, because we had roughly thirty seconds to arrive, and her class what at the end of the third wing. We three entered in just as the bell finished ringing. 


	27. “What the fuck do you want Ale- Mrs. Mendoza..?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets in trouble. Again. And Mendoza recruits Von.

“Okay, listen up crew! There is two weeks left till competition! All of us need to have our pieces memorized and worked out. We are registering today during class. Now, get to work.”

 

She released us to work on our pieces without a further word.

 

“Elisa! Alex! New boy! Come here!” 

 

Alex was texting John again on his phone. He groaned already knowing what is coming. We arrived at her desk and she’d looked at Alex and he handed her his phone. She pulled opened the camera app and held the button. 

 

Then she pulled up a video call and called John. He answered the first ring. 

 

“What the fuck do you want Ale- Mrs. Mendoza..?” 

 

“Yes, hi John. One, please watch your damn langue. Two, you know I love you, but please, for god’s sakes just text your boyfriend after class. He needs to focus on his DI.”

 

Von and I cackled at the part where she told him to watch his language and Alex glared at us. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” 

 

“Okay, bye John.”

 

She clicked the phone off and handed Alex his phone back. Taking two last burst shots of herself. That was going to take ages to delete. 

 

“Hi Von, I’m Mrs.Mendoza. Have you ever done a speech competition before? Or should I say would you like to do one?” She was already trying to recruit him? Damn and people say Alex and John moved to fast with their relationship. Mendoza moved twice that pace when recruiting for drama club.

“Yes actually. I was about to ask for a piece. I memorie really quick so that won’t be a problem for me.” 

“This is fantastic! I needed one more individual piece and I was about to make Elisa do two.” 

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open with shock. Von took his hand and closed it like I had done before. 

“WHAT?! MENDOZA WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Sorry Elisa! You memorize really fast and you are the only one I trust to not crack open with that type of pressure.”

“Hey! What about me?” Alex was offended now.

“Alex, sweetie, we were almost late to class,because you were panicking about our duo.” I reasoned with him.

“You're right.” He sighed. 

“Anyways, Von, are you okay with an HI? Because I had picked this out for Elisa, but you two seem like you are level headed and could probably both do it justice.” 

He took the binder from her hand and quickly read over it. He smirked at me, then beamed at Mendoza. 

“I won’t let you down.”


	28. Gravity always wins. So why try to fight it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa is trying to stay optimistic, but that isn't always so easy. Is it?

Speech tournament went smoothly. Alex and I’s duo placed first. Alex got first in his poetry section. I had gotten first in my DI, and Von also received first in his HI. It was quite successful and Mendoza nearly cried when we went up there to receive our awards. 

 

The whole time we’d been up there she was screaming “Those are my students! I raised them! Good job guys! I love you three!”

 

She was truly the definition of a proud theater director. 

 

After the whole speech team went out for snow cones- or raspas as John, Alex and I called them. 

 

Now Christmas break was before us and my will to work was fading. The teachers had spare us and instead of giving us a packet they just told us to enjoy our break.

 

Christmas was nice. Way better than last year. Alex and John had gotten me a charm bracelet with a turtle charm and a journal charm on it. I had gotten them a chark for their necklaces that we had bought a few months prior. 

 

Turns out the charms I got them were the same they got for me. I got John a turtle and Alex a journal. The three of us had laughed at how similar we thought. 

 

Von and the three of us agreed not to do gifts, but instead we went to The Steamy Turtles and ordered a shit load of coffee and espresso. Alex nearly passed out from the caffeine high and I couldn’t stop shaking. 

 

John and Von, were the most sensible and didn’t drink coffee and instead drank hot chocolate. John tried to warn us, but Alex and I were the two most stubborn people on this planet and when joined we were an unstoppable force. 

 

The bad thing about this break is that the flashes of green started to happen more frequently, and they lasted longer. John and Alex were slowly going into an inner turmoil of panic and so was I.

 

I was trying to stay strong for them but I wasn’t sure how much longer I could last. I wasn’t Stonewall Jackson. I was glass, I could be frail at times and shatter. I was terrified I’d shatter at the wrong moment and gravity would win and impale John and Alex with my glass. I couldn't have that. 

 

The green was eventually going to take them. It wa going to illuminate the whole house and disappear taking John and Alex with it. Never to be seen again. Erased from existence, as if they were never here with me, in the twenty first century. Without John and Alex, would I even be able to call my house home? Was it home without them?

The answer is no. It is not home without them. So if- when gravity wins the last battle, it will have won. It will have once again, defeated me. Gravity always wins. So why try to fight it?

All we could do now, is just spend as much time with each other, and hope that the green gave us one thing all of us hoped for, and needed: Time. 

 

**X**

January second. My birthday. All day John, Alex and I spent it watching those shitty movies John loved so much. We’d shared a pint of strawberry ice cream and since my mom couldn't take time off we had boughten a small cake to share between the three of us. 

John and Alex were so happy. They were so in love and I couldn’t be happier for them. I yawned and began to feel groggy.

“I love you guys so much.” 

“We love you too Ellie. Really we do.”

“I’m going to go to bed. Good night losers. I love ya’ll”

“We love you too.”


	29. I sat up in fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm hits, and it hits hard.

There was a loud crash awakening me from my sleep. I sat up in fear. No. The house was bright. Green. No. I sat up and ran down the stairs. No not today. Please.

 

“ELISA! ELISA! HELP! PLEASE!”

 

The green had John and Alex it was pulling them in. My eyes watered. No. I rushed toward them and gripped their hands. The grasped mine as if it would keep them there. But I knew better. They were going to be gone and I was powerless to stop it. 

 

The green started to pull them harder pulling them closer to the hole it created in the floor. It reminded me of when you get pulled into hell. Was that where they were going? Were they going to hell? Or to the past? Or was the past hell?

 

“You never taught us how to say goodbye!” Alex cried out barely above a whisper. Grasping my hand tighter if that was even physically possible. 

 

“Teach us how to say goodbye, Elisa, please one last lesson.” John pleaded me. I used all my strength to pull them toward me; Away from the black hole- from the green. 

 

“I- I can’t! H-How am I supposed to- to teach you so-something I don’t even know how to do?” I cried. Please no. Why today? Why ever?

 

“Teach me how to say goodbye.” I let out a sob.

 

Their hands slipped and it was dark. The light faded. They were gone. The green was gone and so were they. I took in a shaky breath and screamed. Screamed until my throat burned. I needed to feel something else than this. 

 

“WHY!? WHY ME?! YOU WIN! FUCK YOU GRAVITY! I GET IT! I WON’T EVER WIN AGAINST YOU! YOU ARE UNSTOPPABLE! FUCK YOU! YOU WIN! I’M FUCKING DONE!” I laughed, bitterly.

 

What made me think that I could ever win? Why did I think gravity wouldn’t reign victorious once again. It always did. So what would stop it this time? Did I think that our bonds with each other would stop it from taking them? 

 

I screamed again. There was a crash and I flash. What? Was it bringing them back? The light was coming and flashing from their room. 

 

I wiped my tears and snot on my pull over sleeve. I walked towards the light, hoping maybe it would take me with them or hell just burn me alive. 

 

I pushed opened the door. The green was flashing at a stack of journals I’ve never seen before. I flashed brighter and brighter each step I took. I sank to my knees and grabbed a journal and the green stopped blinking and simply acted as a light source. 

 

Oh so now you want to be helpful? 

 

I opened the journal slowly. There was a letter addressed to me. It was Alexander’s handwriting. What? What was this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. IM SORRRY! COME CRY WITH ME IN THE COMMENTS?


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa is broken and this is the end.

I looked at the green light and it pointed at me to keep going. Almost as if the light knew what I was confused about it. Like it was human. Was it here to guide me after it tore one of my greatest bonds to shreds? 

 

I slowly I began to read the first entry. 

 

_ Dear Elisa,  _

 

_ Congratulations kiddo you’ve found the journals. There are multiple as you can probably see. In order to keep them from disappearing you must read one entry day to day. So no skipping ahead. One entry at a time.  _

 

_ John has journals too, but knowing him he will just write cheesy stuff and give you chemical formulas for chemistry.  _

 

_ I plan to tell you what we accomplish in here. You know the truth. You can go look at our wikipedia pages to see what we have done. Or when we died. We have been dead for over two hundred years now.  _

 

_ If we ever knew that we were going to get taken away like that we wouldn’t have gotten so attached. We didn’t come into your life just to walk out. We never meant for this to happen.  _

 

_ I promise, with all my honor and heart that we will make change. We are going to speak out against wrong. We are going to change the wrong.  _

 

_ Slavery is our first target. We intend to abolish it before we die. Fuck the civil war. Fuck sectionalism. What is a state without a nation? We have already published our essays and you one, your psedom is reign.  _

 

_ Next we intend to get women to help fight and speak out for their rights. Because as you once so eloquently put it, without women none of us would be here. So why should you guys be treated like dirt without any rights. _

 

_ Women are worth more than that. I promise to give you a voice here.  _

 

_ Now, tomorrow come back and read the next entry. Remember no skipping ahead. Look down to your wrist. You see the turtle and journal? That is John and I with you always. We will always be there for you. We love you.  _

 

 

  * __Your dearest friend, A.Ham__



 

 

I closed the journal and the green light faded. I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but when I read the letter I knew. I knew I would somehow be okay again. So I kept going. Kept pushing through the course of life with Von. He was my saving grace. And I was okay, because I knew no matter what they were always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK YOU GUYS? HOLY SHIT! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD GET THIS MANY HITS? This was a joke and the fact that all of you guys actually enjoyed this warms my heart, I love you guys so much. Also, this doesn't have to be the end. I have a lot more but it's up to you guys, because after this its all Elisa and Von and the occasional letter from Alex and John. But, if you guys want that I am more than happy to give it to you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you got through chapter one? Congrats? Did ya like it? Comment please? Should I keep updating it? 
> 
> UPDATE: I AM GOING TOO!


End file.
